


[Merlin同人]Blue blood - 籠中之王

by victoriahsieh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, Cousin Incest, M/M, Royalty, Schoolboys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriahsieh/pseuds/victoriahsieh
Summary: 民風保守視同性相愛為禁忌的1933年，悠久歷史禁錮如牢籠的Pendragon莊園貴族嫡男Arthur pendragon遇見小他三歲的Merlin Emrys。與家族期望背道而馳、世俗難解的悖德之愛蔓延開來，一發不可收拾...





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
  
多利亞時期黑白分行的窗櫺外，風勢穿越樹叢帶來颯颯響聲。牆頭掛燈一明一滅提供室內微弱的燈光，但也好過古代的蠟燭燃起最後一道輕煙滴下了最後一滴蠟油。屬於北英格蘭專屬的夜半濕氣冷冽入侵，原本溫暖的臥室逐漸被佔領、滲入透骨的冰涼。古老Pendragon莊園白日賞心悅目鬱鬱蔥蔥的樹林一到夜晚，大片搖曳的黑影彷彿冤魂魅影，看在少年充滿幻想力的眼中更成為充滿古代戰士魂魄的雄偉碉堡。怕黑的Merlin只能握緊父親雕給他的木刻小龍撫平內心的孤寂與寂寞，對著遠景編織一個屬於騎士年代的軼事來轉移注意力。  
  
晚餐時冷漠的伯父、公學回家過暑假卻出言不遜的堂兄。夢醒時刻，Merlin Emrys暗自慶幸自己保持了Emrys這個姓氏，而不是跟初見面就抓弄他的頑劣金髮男孩姓自視甚高的Pendragon。  
  
Pendragon家族可追溯到十八世紀，擁有綿延十幾代的樹狀家譜與祖先掛壁，屬於舊封建體制下始終保持體面與尊貴的古老家族。除了擔任地方首席執行官的列祖列宗著名外、還有沃特福德郡大片土地與市中心傲人的房產，最廣為人知的則是市區十哩外占地廣闊、管理井然有序的祖宅莊園，大片綠油油的草地曾吸引不少電影取景。源自十八世紀的莊園建築擁有當時法國最時髦的紅瓦屋頂。外型由堅固石材雕砌而成，顯得優美而莊重。大門門前是花團錦簇的花圃，受到園丁良好照顧時而綻放紫堇花與品種矜貴的白薔薇。  
  
但再怎麼瑰麗的莊園也比不上原本的家。Merlin毫不懷疑堂兄的冷淡繼承自他冷漠古板的父親，奢望同齡男孩成為夥伴果然只是妄想。  
  
勤於工作的母親過世不久，準備接受社福安置的Merlin接到來自社工意外的訊息：戰爭去世的父親隱匿出身、不顧家人反對捨棄地位與來自威爾斯小鎮的女設計師── 也就是Merlin的母親── 結婚。從此放棄Pendragon家族的姓氏與繼承權，雙方也斷了往來，直到他的伯父Uther Pendragon得知Merlin父母雙亡的遭遇之後，表明願意收養他，供應生活所需與就學開銷直到成年。這也是Merlin前來長住Pendragon莊園的契機。  
  
原本操著威爾斯口音的Merlin生平第一次遠行，就是告別居住十三年熟悉的市井與兒時玩伴前往陌生而古老的家族生活，光想像陌生的大宅與冷漠的僕人，習慣小家庭生活的Merlin感到樣樣令人不安。  
  
鄰里以好奇的眼光目送高級轎車前來小鄉鎮接Merlin離開，背後議論紛紛談論自認優越、出手闊綽的Pendragon家族是怎樣的人物。但提著為數不多行李的Merlin只能惴惴不安與初見面的伯父Uther會面、聆聽他道貌岸然地訓話──首先頌揚Pendragon家族的傳統，提醒Merlin身為平民卻有一半貴族血統、有幸成為族譜源遠流長家族的一份子，然後管家與僕人會照看他的生活。家主的態度讓Merlin不禁懷疑他會不會遭遇僕人無情的漠視與暗地虐待。小說都是這樣寫的。喜愛幻想的Merlin滿腦子青少年的胡思亂想，堪比少年維特的煩惱。  
  
事實證明Merlin的幻想力過於豐富了：離開曾經充滿愛如今空蕩蕩的家到了新的臥室，帶領他參觀的管家自稱Gaius，是個溫文儒雅的老好人，滿頭白髮彰顯出時光留過的睿智痕跡。他向少不更事的Merlin解釋情況──現今的家主是Merlin的伯父Uther，自從妻子生病後就時常往返於老宅與倫敦靜養的鄉間；平日多待在倫敦的證券交易所，鮮少有回沃特福德的時候。經過Uther的指示，Merlin即將前往伊頓公學的預備學校，成績順利跟上的話就在明年夏季進入公學就讀。Uther有兩個孩子，女孩名叫Morgana，男孩叫做Arthur，比Merlin分別大五歲與三歲，兩人平常分別就讀貴族女子學校與男子公學。是以Pendragon莊園平時沒什麼人氣，因此很歡迎他的到訪。  
  
盡忠職守的Gaius沒有解釋卻最重要的一點莫過於：整支高貴的族譜本家的唯一男性繼承人是個傲慢自大、目中無人的人，也就是方才見面的Arthur Pendragon。晚間Merlin隨同伯父用完軍事化例行性的用餐、正慶幸好不容易脫離沉悶拘謹的晚餐餐桌，渾身緊繃的他就見到了風塵僕僕由公學歸來的堂兄。  
  
"你就是那個來自鄉下的窮男孩？"迴旋階梯上頭，高傲的堂兄上下打量著他，讓Merlin以為自己是待價而沽的羊仔，而非輩分齊平的堂兄弟。他擁有一副旁人過目不忘的好相貌，英挺的羅馬鼻、瀏海與眉頭齊平的淡金色頭髮，看起來俊美不凡，加上不同於少年同儕厚實又運動員身型的高大體魄，一看就屬於校園中的風雲人物，同學間爭相追崇的未來領袖。公學崇尚德行的教養與群育的發展，與人群合作無間的養成遠重於廣而深度的學識教育。Arthur擁有的氣度不僅僅能擔任足球隊隊長，甚至足以擔負宿舍級長的職務。  
  
"我叫Merlin。"忽略對方的敵意，繼承母親好脾氣的Merlin主動伸手上前打算握手。他看到堂兄皺了皺好看的眉心，承認人長得英姿勃發，連皺眉頭都是好看的。  
  
"我知道你的名字，父親已經告訴我了，你比我想像中還瘦，像根竹竿一樣。"金髮少年以慣用高高在上的態度如此評斷，忽略Merlin伸出來的手，Merlin只好裝作毫不尷尬地把手晾到背後。"不過至少你的眼珠遺傳自Pendragon家族的藍眼，儀態也合格了，想來生在鄉下依然受到良好的教養。"  
  
"謝謝你的稱讚。"見到對方後Merlin首度露出放鬆的笑容。這種稱讚等於稱讚了他善良的媽媽教育有方。從來沒有人能夠拒絕Merlin的和善與明亮的笑容，想來這個Pendragon家族高高在上的少爺也勢必如此。  
  
只見Arthur微微看傻地楞了一下，隨即正色說："我警告你，可別以為被收養了就是Pendragon家的一份子。"塊頭比他大上一倍的Arthur瞇起了湛藍的眼珠，配上孔武有力的胳膊與與生俱來的氣勢，幾乎可說是不怒自威。連原本對他產生親近之心的Merlin也不禁站直身板。"想在這個生活圈生存下去，就必須學好一切上流社會需求的禮儀與學識，改改你那個鄉下口音，一聽就是威爾斯人，不改過的話吃虧的可是你自己。"  
  
Merlin知道英格蘭愛用口音去區分階級與地位，道地的牛津腔代表的是上流中的上流，東倫敦腔屬於下流階級，至於威爾斯腔...光從口音就洩漏出身鄉野，就算他被Pendragon家收養，身份與口音不吻合也容易惹來上流社會的訕笑與非議。"謝謝你的忠告。"雖然被責備了口音，Merlin還是本性拋出發自內心的甜笑。  
  
被指責了還傻笑，這小子是傻瓜嗎？Arthur不懂地搖搖頭，突然走下階梯往Merlin走來，想看清楚鄉下這個毫不扭捏作態的小子。不懂堂兄意圖的Merlin不僅沒有退縮，反而如小鹿斑比般眨著雙眼抬頭望向高出他一顆頭的少年，眼底蘊含信賴與一片赤誠。  
  
"你不怕我？Arthur有些意外。從來沒有一個十三歲的公學新生面對他毫無畏懼。仔細看了看Merlin的長相，膚色為健康的象牙白，長長的眼睫毛搭配明眸皓齒，微微翹起的嘴唇微張，宛如湖底水草般墨色的短髮上有一窩漩渦狀的髮漩，是個聰明討喜的小伙子。  
  
**是我喜歡的型。** 縱使Arthur表面上不肯承認，內心卻不由自主地嘀咕。他對遇事毫不畏懼又有勇氣的人最沒輒了。  
  
"你是冷漠了點，但暑假那麼長，我相信我們能成為朋友。"Merlin說。  
  
"朋友？"Arthur由上而下地望著他，似乎聽到不可思議的話。  
  
“我希望在這裡有個朋友，雖然馬夫的兒子Will偷偷牽小馬陪我玩，但他沒聽過狄更斯也不懂莎士比亞。"”面對年紀大他十幾歲的女傭、司機，甚至年紀可以當他爺爺的管家，Merlin時常感到很寂寞。他需要一個年紀相仿的少年能一同讀書談心。"我最喜歡莎士比亞的仲夏夜之夢了，無法忍受有人沒讀過它。你不覺得人一生需要結交一個一生相伴的朋友嗎？"  
  
"一生相伴的朋友？"Arthur的背脊整個震動了，別看他是個體育健將，公學學院祭結束的時候，有一兩晚他也想著同樣的念頭。那個形象來的很鮮明：俐落的短髮、精緻的藍眸與高高的顴骨，笑起來如夏日劍橋河畔的風信子。 _值得一生相交的朋友！_ 每當Arthur聯想起那個形象，心口就浮現最單純最純潔善與美，願意為了他赴湯蹈火奉獻所有的一切。但這想法從一個小他三歲的人口中說出來又是另一回事。  
  
"這裡的暑假有什麼好玩呢？對了，你可以教我板球，我陪你下棋，如何？"Merlin繼續說。  
  
習慣社交辭令的Arthur蠻橫的假面龜裂開來，Merlin的話如奶油蜜汁般逐步滲入年輕貴族慣於武裝的心房，一股親近之心情油然而生。覺得不妙的Arthur頓時急喊煞車，對半途殺出來的男性親戚產生競爭外的好感、甚至想更了解他，這種想法太危險了。誰知道他會不會搶了家族的關注或家傳的事業呢！他只能咳了幾聲轉移注意力，忽略心底有個聲音叫囂 _其實你是怕事情朝不可饒恕的方向走去吧_ 。  
  
“你真是個奇怪的人，完全不認生、像是一個謎團，但是我勸你別妄想了，”Arthur佯裝粗魯地說、很快又回到那股舉止高傲的模樣，"作朋友不可能。你是個不速之客，是我繼承道路上隱藏的絆腳石，我們不可能成為朋友的，Merlin。"他往後退站遠了點，隨即又靠近過來，顧左右而言他地指指Merlin胸前的排扣。  
  
"你的釦子扣錯排了。需要我幫你扣嗎？親愛的 _堂弟_ ？”他刻意朝Merlin耳畔戲謔地說，如此貼近耳朵，動作近到Merlin幾乎可說他是故意的，耳廓輕易接受到堂兄呼出的熱氣。  
  
低頭查看襯衫的Merlin搞不清楚是對著裝不慎本身感到羞恥還是堂兄惡劣諷刺引人羞愧，他面紅耳赤，只想挖個地縫二話不說立刻鑽進去，被拒絕的挫敗感也讓他惱羞成怒。見他如此驚慌失措反而讓Arthur感到一股安全感。 _我安全了_ ，他想。也覺得Merlin毫不隱藏不滿很有趣。他佯裝瀟灑哈哈大笑拾階離去。留下滿地的錯愕與氣得跺腳的Merlin。這個正於伊頓公學接受良好教育的大少爺遠不如老管家那樣紳士得體，仗著高人一等的特殊社會地位、趾高氣昂得理不饒人，令人心煩意亂。  
  
忿忿用力躺回枕頭上的Merlin翻翻白眼，高大的少年當然有理由高傲，對方可是個天之驕子，將來繼承眼前所有一切房產、受到上帝眷顧的男人。窗外觸目所及的大片田野與Merlin室外鍾愛的一草一木，將來都屬於他。屬於Pendragon家族本家的嫡男。  
  
他說他們不可能成為朋友。這不免讓Merlin感到自己前途堪憂。然而他不知道的是：同樓層隔壁房的Arthur被剛才一席話撼動，也同他一樣躺在床上輾轉反側。  
  
Merlin無法預知的是：未來他會成為Arthur Pendragon最大的秘密。

 

 

(待續)

 

 後記：

 

筆者最近醉心於公學壁壘分明的階級關係與彼此體育德行競爭的氛圍，

於是寫了這篇公學/貴族設定的亞梅同人

算是對我喜歡的文學作品E.M Forster創作的"Maurice"致敬

希望大家喜歡^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2  
  
  
翌日，失眠導致喉嚨發乾的Merlin好不容易掙扎起身、睡眼惺忪下床著衣準備前往餐廳與家主共用早餐，他拿出老管家Gaius委託專人裁縫替他縫製的高質感白襯衫輕手輕腳扣妥鈕扣。就算與牆上的掛鐘鐘擺競賽，Merlin還是眨著靈動的眼睛小心翼翼掏出父親遺留給他的水晶袖扣仔細扣上。望著鏡中的人彷彿池中精靈逐漸甦醒，Merlin拍拍高顴骨的雙頰振奮了精神：整理儀容莫不外乎是為了不想給他的堂兄──也就是Arthur──這個Pendragon家族的未來繼承者留下散漫的形象。昨日的他已經出了一次洋相，面對嚴厲的Pendragon父子還是拿出最體面的模樣才行。  
  
確認這回儀表毫無瑕疵後，頂著蓬鬆黑髮的Merlin這才大幅跨步跨過潘德拉貢紅地毯往一樓的巴洛克風餐廳走去。雖然與伯父Uther相處時間不算長，但從他自律甚嚴的態度與對外貌一絲不苟的要求，連寄人籬下的Merlin也明白他必須遵守這位家主訂下的規矩、嚴守時間保持基本的禮儀，而一同用餐即是開啟一天社交活動重要的一環，若是遲到少不了被伯父訓斥。  
  
抵達餐廳外的Merlin雙頰呈現疾走後的通紅，剛抵達餐廳門口就見到衣裝筆挺的老管家Gaius朝他使了一個”在這待著”的眼色，機敏如Merlin隨即止住進入餐廳的腳步，聽見餐廳內傳來父子的爭吵聲。  
  
“我就知道你收養Merlin根本不安好心！ ”只聽到裡頭傳來Arthur的怒吼，難以想像人前擁有貴族雍容華貴舉止的Arthur也有如此氣急敗壞的時刻。  
  
“輪不到你訓斥我，小子！我那自私的弟弟不顧責任扔下偌大的家業跟一個低下的女人私奔，願意收養那孩子算他走運！"裡頭傳來家主Uther厲聲的男低音，威嚴又充滿壓迫感，令人不寒而慄，連帶使Merlin抖了一下。"否則我不會讓他進Pendragon的家門，敗壞我們的名聲。”  
  
“說到底你還是覬覦屬於Merlin的那份遺產，”Arthur的聲音轉為高傲與不屑，"因為爺爺特別偏愛叔叔，斷絕了關係還特地留給他的那份市中心土地，你為此嫉妒打算把土地搶過來，我說的沒錯吧。"唯有身為Pendragon家正統繼承人的Arthur才敢仗著血統與寵愛與現任家主對著幹。  
  
"你這個逆子，搞清楚是對誰說話！"Uther端出父親架子，但沒有否認他的企圖。  
  
見父親不否定形容默認，Arthur乾脆說："昨天我碰見Merlin了，他一點也不像你形容的那樣貪婪無恥，甚至還充滿勇氣跟我對視了，你不認為他這種善良近乎天真的傢伙成為我們這種自私自利貴族世家的一份子是值得慶幸的一件事嗎？"  
  
"這種個性當個僕人還可以，但永遠不是我們的家人，"裡頭的Uther絲毫不減音量，毫不擔心被門外的僕人聽到、也不怕流言蜚語傳到Merlin耳裡，擁有至高無上的權力與自信的當家之主如此大放厥詞。“從沒盡過責任的旁系子孫破壞家規、憑空得到一筆Pendragon家的田產，簡直是貴族的笑柄。既然要提供生活費與學費到他成年，使用的金費自然是他繼承的那筆田產，把它賣了供給Merlin的生活費和學費，是樁沒什麼不對的買賣。"  
  
"這不公平，錯是錯在他的父親，Merlin本身並沒有錯。你不該剝奪他繼承父親遺產的權力。"路見不平的Arthur試著幫Merlin辯駁，流露專屬於少年為了實踐理想、不惜與全世界對抗的高貴情操。  
  
但Arthur再怎麼勇於據理力爭畢竟是個少年，還是不敵操縱生殺大權的父親，接下來的話也被掐滅。"不用多說廢話，我已經委託律師要Merlin簽約，協助Merlin把那筆產業賣了。"  
  
"父親..."Arthur還試著掙扎。"你不認為Merlin跟母親很像，出身高貴又相信愛的本質嗎？他不該被如此對待。"  
  
"夠了！"這話似乎戳到了Uther的痛處，他忍不住下了最後通牒。"一大早在飯廳爭辯這些實在有失體統，給我注意好你的身分。"  
  
Arthur只好收回握緊的拳頭、坐回座位乖乖噤聲。  
  
擅長判斷時務的Gaius這才放Merlin進入餐廳，臉色蒼白的Merlin坐到Arthur下首的隔壁，他相信Arthur毫不懷疑他聽見方才的對話。倒是Uther神態自若，似乎方才爭辯的主角從來不是Merlin，而只是抱怨下注賭輸賽馬或英格蘭糟糕的天氣。Arthur賭氣不看向他的父親，直到意識到Merlin使用餐具的手指微微顫抖，原本刻意佯裝忽略的Arthur忍不住朝Merlin投與一計獨特的溫柔視線。  
  
那是一種很獨特美麗的眼神，但一閃即逝，快到讓Merlin懷疑它的存在因而楞了一下。昨晚只存於記憶的譏諷眼光被覆蓋而過、腦海裡只不斷重複播放蘊含獨特情緒的瞬間眼神，包含理解、愧疚、憐憫、還有一絲...若有似無的欲言又止？  
  
餐桌旁的Gaius為主人送上干邑白蘭地，面對Arthur對金黃色酒液的渴望只是默默略過、在Uther的注目下換成屬於少年們的蘋果汁。Arthur無奈地朝Merlin望了一眼，朝他舉杯微微一笑，露出雪白的牙齒。  
  
面對焦躁喝著金黃色蘋果汁的Arthur，原本自從昨夜的揶揄之後、Merlin早把這位繼承人當成遙不可及的星辰，但共同面對食古不化的Uther，Merlin這才發現這個看似隨心所欲、呼風得雨的大少爺，其實不如表面上能夠隨著自己性子恣意妄為。看似放縱自由的他，其實束縛於Pendragon家族的古老貴族光環下，內心深處對貴族族長的做事方式不以為然，驕傲的他盡量不外露任何憐憫，卻不經意道出屬於個人的獨立見解與不屬於貴族階級的善良。  
  
被Arthur一瞬間蘊含鼓舞的目光注目與善意的微笑後，Merlin感覺好受多了。並不是生為繼承人就如自己想像般要什麼得什麼。他合乎禮儀執起刀叉與自視甚高的親戚用餐，席間Uther屢次試著提起簽約的話題，皆被Arthur高明巧妙地岔開來去，然後裝作沒事一般繼續公學學習的話題。體會到這或許是屬於Arthur笨拙的溫柔，Merlin感激之餘，心口也因此緊張地噗通噗通跳動。  
  
用完坐如針氈的一餐，Merlin逃回位於二樓盡頭幾乎無人使用的家族書房。高達兩尺的維多利亞式外窗每逢白晝灑入和煦溫暖的日照，充足的採光照到豐富私人藏書櫥間，營造一種古樸雋永的氣氛。也是Merlin平日最喜歡打發時間的秘密基地。  
  
走到莎士比亞藏書的那櫃的Merlin抽出"仲夏夜之夢"的精裝本，每當心情不好他就閱讀這本書，回想起幼稚園媽媽為她縫製戲服扮演仙王奧布朗的情景，沉浸回憶中的Merlin面露短暫的微笑。但是隨著門口出現腳步聲，回過神的Merlin警戒地四下張望，望向門口想會不會是Uther找律師來要他簽約了。  
  
"你在這裡呀？"意料之外，出現在門口的竟然是昨晚銳氣盡出、如今一派和善的Arthur，穿著粉藍休閒襯衫與褐色馬褲的他看似不經意路過，深邃的藍眸幾乎把Merlin攫住。被這樣精緻的藍眸一瞥，全身警戒的Merlin頓時從狐獴變回被洩了滿滿空氣的皮球，意興闌珊地回說："是你呀..."  
  
"我聽到這邊有聲音，就過來看看。"Arthur說著言不由衷的話，Merlin明白他很不擅長說謊，想必是過去呼風喚雨沒有必要。  
  
苦惱的Merlin不知道Arthur這是打算演哪齣戲，只能靜觀其變。  
  
見Merlin抱著精裝本不說話，Arthur倒也很坦然不再偽裝。"我知道你今早聽到我與父親的談話了。"他毫不客氣地朝Merlin身邊坐下，如國王巡視領土理解佃農需要一般，彷彿一切都是理所當然。  
  
**他果然是天生的王者，但我也有自尊。** Merlin心裡下了註解。"沒什麼，我沒事。"把視線從Arthur的臉上移回書籍，他希望Arthur趕快走開免得寄人籬下傷心的模樣被Arthur盡收眼底，殘存的自尊支撐著他，然而胸口卻因Arthur的搭理噗通噗通蹦個不停。Merlin按了按撲騰的心口，試著恢復獨處時沉澱的情緒，遺忘傲慢偏見的嬌貴親戚，不對堂哥餐廳一閃即逝的示好多做聯想、對兩人結為好友心懷盼望。於是他往陰影深處縮了一點，似乎這樣就能逃避Arthur的好意與現實巨大的壓迫感。  
  
Merlin的公然逃避與私下的黯淡就連遲鈍如Arthur也看出來了。索性也不說話，抽了一本莎士比亞往窗台几上旁邊一坐，Merlin看了一眼，Arthur抽的是書是"哈姆雷特"。  
  
Merlin持續翻閱他愛的仲夏夜之夢劇本，期間沒被搭理的Arthur也沒離開，靜靜沐浴在陽光下的Arthur盤據窗台翻閱那本"哈姆雷特"，雙方都沒說話。直到終於從書本分神的Merlin想：Arthur不僅特地為他說話，還跑來人跡罕見的書房搭理自己，隱藏在驕傲面具下的Arthur或許試著用獨特的方法安慰人。  
  
真是欲言又止與獨有的笨拙溫柔。緩緩一股暖意襲上Merlin心頭。他偷偷瞄了一眼Arthur，沐浴陽光下的Arthur簡直公理正義的希臘神像雕塑，整個人閃閃發光。  
  
外冷內熱是Pendragon家族的特質，其實Arthur人並不壞。Ｍerlin心想。  
  
Merlin抿了抿嘴角，一股視線隨即逼來，是Arthur放下書本專注打量他，如鷹隼般銳利地盯著他，但察覺Merlin發現後，逼人的目光又瞥向遠處，好像沒事一樣。  
  
努力平復心情說服自己的Merlin對Arthur的反反覆覆無所適從，年幼的他這下猜不透Arthur的內心了。  
  
"我父親太無理了，你可以不用簽約，我會幫你。"還好Arthur很快給出解答，沐浴陽光下的他跳下窗台，神情如頂天立地的男子漢。"我也有一份屬於我名下位於郊外的房子，必要時我可以把它賣掉替你籌錢，足夠你維持原案到伊頓公學念書。"  
  
"為什麼要對我這麼好？你說過我是你繼承道路上的絆腳石。"兩天內對Arthur的認知與評價是雲霄飛車般翻天覆地的變化，這下Merlin不得不拋開仲夏夜之夢好好問問眼前行為反覆的堂兄。

難道我不是他繼承道路上的絆腳石，Arthur會擔心我，還特地待在這陪伴我、避免我胡思亂想？

想到Arthur或許是Pendragon家族裡第一個願意接納他的朋友，Merlin不禁面露期待，臉頰也因為期待不由自主紅潤不少。  
  
"我也不明白，但是你說的是對的，"Arthur難得侷促地繞地轉圈、摸摸金燦燦的頭髮，高大威武的他此刻與瘦弱的Merlin是對等的，"與其樹立敵人，不如先作朋友。既然是同個家族的人，希望在公學裡交到真心一生相伴的朋友，那就是我的夥伴。很多空有體格不動腦袋的學弟不懂公學時代的朋友是我們未來的人脈，但是你不同，才十三歲就有這個認知，可見你的資質遠高於其他學生。不讓具備資格的你進入公學接受良好的教育，我父親的做法徹徹底底錯了。既然我們是血濃於水的堂兄弟、身為Pendragon家未來的繼承人，我應該優先保護族人免受不平等的對待。 "  
  
Merlin望著公學優等生的Arthur，第一次發現眼前的人即為他一生誓死追隨的領袖。為了跟隨他的腳步，哪怕經過地獄般的鍛鍊，他也甘之若飴。如果公學教育培育出Arthur這樣良好德行和優秀體格的青年，想必學校也成為Merlin的最佳歸屬。十三歲的Merlin第一次有了想去的地方，想去學習與Arthur相同的團隊精神、挑戰挫敗感、忠貞以及自力自強。  
  
  
**************  
  
  
向來德行良好的Arthur言出必行，阻止律師要求Merlin簽下一筆日後後悔的法律讓渡書，獲得Merlin全心全然打開心房擁抱這位堂兄。整個潮濕悶熱的暑假，Merlin圍繞著Arthur打轉，簡直如Arthur忠誠的跟班一樣無論迴廊多遠皆看到他們的身影同進同出，頻繁到Arthur必須擺出表面架子指著Merlin要他"別再跟著我"。但隔日只要Merlin謹遵吩咐跑去外牆找Will玩耍、沒到Arthur眼前擺弄槌球，高高在上的大少爺便患得患失質問Gaius"Merlin到哪去了？快把他給我找來。"僕人們私下流傳宛如發光體卻嫌惡眾星拱月的Arthur其實享受Merlin的陪伴，自從夫人生病以來在莊園內孤來獨往的少爺與一位年齡相仿的男孩交好，眾人皆樂觀其成。  
  
不習慣於體育競賽的Merlin發現他特別喜歡與俊美的Arthur摔著玩，每回Arthur把手伸到Merlin的腰肢處搔癢，Merlin便會露出一種難以言喻的表情，似乎喜歡、討厭又嗔怒，表面遲鈍的Arthur也注意到了，偶爾盯著他微微失神，良久不說話卻自在搓揉他茂密不規則的黑髮。對Pendragon家族繼承人Merlin不抱持任何幻想，他知道從這種肢體碰觸中得到的是怎樣的快樂，也謹遵這種快樂，確信雙方都感到享受。身為家族繼承人的友伴他從沒想過越雷池一步，更沒想過Arthur會把這樣的戲弄當成怎樣的暗示，甚至把這種悖德的私人情感帶進往後他們的寄宿生涯。  
  
  
  
(待續)


	3. Chapter 3

盛夏過後，沃特福德的夜晚逐漸滲入透骨的凜冽寒意，夜晚吹拂的風宛如刀削乾燥，足以化開肌膚。望著庭院逐漸寂寥的景象，Merlin明白與Arthur相處的日子即將於深秋結束。九月中旬他就要返回伊頓繼續學業，留下Merlin一個人面對英國預備校對於英語發音、學科、禮儀與才藝的高度要求。原本光待在Arthur身邊就擁有足夠勇氣面對全世界的Merlin想像Arthur的離開，臉上常不由自主浮現苦悶的落寞。Arthur外表上依然趾高氣昂，但Merlin知道他的瞬間沉默代表同樣寂寞的感受，只是高傲如他不習慣展現任何脆弱的一面。他們相處時遠比以往更加寂靜，Merlin擺弄橡樹底下的蕈菇，Arthur蹬著他的馬靴躺在一閃即逝的陽光下、把握最後日光浴的機會閉目養神，偶爾幾隻藍色的鷓鴣路過草地、甩動頭顱沿途尋找蟲吃，Merlin抬起頭，傻傻凝視Arthur的金髮伴隨秋風擺盪飄揚。他叼起一根蘆葦擱到嘴邊，整個人思緒如隨風飛揚的蒲公英。  
  
終於到了離別的日子，Arthur在管家的安排與司機的陪同下上了那班返回倫敦南方近郊的轎車。Merlin不敢站得太靠前，深怕會控制不住自己追上前去。Arthur還是那副不可一世的模樣，只有瞥向Merlin的瞬間出現千載難逢的動搖，但一閃即逝的溫柔後，他照慣例昂著下巴上了車，黑色轎車緩緩駛離褐色礫岩鋪設的車道。轎車漸拐彎直到消失於地平線，成為一抹夜色下的一抹黑影，一向嘰嘰喳喳的Merlin唯有摀住嘴巴，免得發出徒勞的吶喊求他別走。  
  
“相信我，我們會在伊頓相見的。”臨行前Arthur低沉的嗓音言猶在耳，是Merlin鑽研學業與接受嚴苛規範訓練前的救贖。靠著幾句臨別的激勵，Merlin遠比其他同齡的孩子更咬緊牙關努力吸收預備學校的課程準備考試。一晃眼，時間隔了數月。  
  
老管家Gaius看出為了實踐夢想的Merlin有多努力，學識淵博的他默默擔任Merlin的後盾，必要時為男孩泡一壺好喝的大吉嶺、端出剛出爐香噴噴的熱司康餅溫暖Merlin的胃，藉此提升他學習。Merlin總下意識學Arthur抹上他推薦又鍾愛的黃金蜂蜜小口小口地吃著──雖然他更偏好莓果果醬──彷彿Arthur從來沒離開過。Gaius發現了也不說破，只是把所有Arthur喜歡的沾醬口味替Merlin拿來。  
  
偶爾來自老管家的愛心關懷也不管用──Merlin數理方面天資異常地薄弱、模擬筆試的成績非常悲慘。有幾個驕縱的同學甚至嘲笑Merlin妄想進入系出名門的伊頓就讀簡直不自量力。Merlin的自尊向來不服輸，咬緊牙關從不抱怨。直到寄來的成績單得到Uther的冷眼旁觀。老管家明白一切，試著利用工作閒暇幫Merlin補習，站在書桌旁指引Merlin如何解題，但是Merlin連續做錯了五道題目，性格開朗如他也癟著嘴陷入自我嫌惡，一頭烏黑鬈髮幾乎揉成鳥巢，低聲問：“是不是我這麼沒用，伯父才不愛我，Arthur也把我忘了？”  
  
Gaius思考了一會，深深吸一口氣，突然起身前往門廳盡頭的通訊室打電話，過了一會要跟到一旁的Merlin過來接聽。  
  
Merlin見過無數次那支電話盡職發出惱人高亢的鈴聲，多是Uther從外地打來囑咐Gaius交辦事情，卻從來沒有為這個時常咆哮的電話膽怯過。  
  
“來吧，你們慢慢說，我不會告訴別人。”Gaius說。  
  
在Gaius溫和扭頭示意下，Merlin巍峨峨接過話筒，側耳試著傾聽。  
  
“喂？是Merlin嗎？”果然如Merlin的期盼，話筒那頭是數月不見的Arthur。彷彿乾枯的田野久旱逢甘霖般，Merlin瞬間放下自尊幾乎掉下淚來。  
  
“嗯，是我。”Merlin吸了吸鼻子振奮精神，試圖讓語氣飛揚雀躍些。“好久不見。”  
  
“怎麼了，你是不是在哭，究竟發生什麼事？是父親說了什麼？還是學校裡有人敢欺負你？”電話那頭的Arthur聽到掩不住哽咽的Merlin語帶焦急、甚至帶有逐漸滿溢的憤怒，很容易聯想習慣捍衛Merlin的他炸毛的樣子。Merlin低頭笑了出來，這證明Arthur關心他沒有忘了他。光這點就讓Merlin好受許多。  
  
“沒有，只是碰到一點困難…但是聽到你的聲音以後，我感覺好多了。”Merlin幾乎無法阻擋自己破涕為笑。畢竟身為一個快十三歲的男孩，有個人惦記、在意他對他而言很重要。尤其這人還是他身處險境仗義執言的Arthur、是他立志追隨前往公學因而努力不懈的偶像。  
  
“那就好。如果有困難隨時給我打電話，我很想念你。凡是碰到什麼難過的事，可以打我宿舍電話號碼。”Arthur的語調鬆懈下來，聽見Merlin的聲音令他很開心。他接著聊了他投入的足球社團活動與想要競爭宿舍長的近況，順便確認Merlin的學業足以進入伊頓。熟絡地如同他們不曾分隔兩地。  
  
掛上電話後的Merlin又充滿了勇氣，雙方的交談雖然簡短卻產生強烈的共鳴，如同劍發現專屬於他的劍鞘一般。看著嘴角微笑的Merlin，老管家確信這次他不會被艱難的處境擊倒。  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
磚紅色五層樓高的鐘樓，莊嚴歌德式銳利屋頂的大教堂。經歷一番努力，Merlin終於站在伊頓公學的正門前，這所學校是1440年亨利六世創立，最早替七十名貧窮學生提供免費教育，作為進入劍橋大學英王學院的預備學校。位於溫莎鎮的私立男子寄宿學校大部分學生如Arthur一般是貴族名門子弟，是英國王室、政治與經濟界精英的搖籃。也提供優渥的獎學金供應貧苦學生求學。Merlin剛好介於兩者之間，憑藉Arthur的幫助進入學校就讀。稚氣的Merlin希望成功申請獎學金，為未來五年的就學資金鋪路，不再需要Arthur替他費心。等到他成為菁英的一份子足夠獨立門戶，屆時再好好償還Arthur的善意。  
  
撫摸石牆上頑皮學生刻畫的學生姓氏，Merlin充分感受到：我終於站在這裡了。不知道這裡的學生是不是都像Arthur一樣具有騎士精神？鄰床低年級聒噪的同學Elyan說Arthur成攻擊敗了競爭對手Edmund Barclay當上這幢宿舍的級長，並且成為被通稱為Pop的伊頓學生會成員。Pop的成員在學校享有特權，不同於級長與一般監督生，可以自行搭配西服背心顏色，負責監管學校規章制度的執行與監督早禮拜運行，Arthur也向階級制度更邁進一級，這是不是代表Arthur與剛入學的Merlin漸行漸遠，地位更加南轅北轍了？  
  
好不容易追來的Merlin拍拍臉頰鼓舞自己：雖然眼下看似距離遙遠，但是有朝一日我一定能夠成為Arthur家族的左右手…Merlin滿懷期望地想。只是當時的他沒想到的是：封閉的公學如同一道無形的推手，充滿男性賀爾蒙的校園喚醒他對男性的渴慕，催化他對Arthur的感情。

  
歷時半年的久別重逢是午餐的大食堂，Arthur主持了一段進餐前的禱告，身批緞黑外掛、金黃背心配上漿白襯衫，宛如宿舍西翼的王者。下午茶時間後Merlin第一次受邀到Arthur的級長專屬個人寢室，一進房間就看到奢侈的壁爐與高即屋頂的藏書櫃，剛結束足球競賽的Arthur轉身見到Merlin，拋下喝到一半的薄荷茶熱烈歡迎他。  
  
“Merlin你終於來了。看起來長高不少？肩膀也寬闊許多，你看起來好極了。”頂著耀眼金髮的Arthur遠超過禮儀範疇地傾身給予Merlin一個屬於少年真情的擁抱，毫不做作又如此自然。彷彿他們是Merlin渴望成為的那種一生相伴的”朋友”，而不是宿舍級長與新生。  
  
“我很好，大食堂的炸魚薯條與牛肉鹹派蠻好吃的。”Merlin露出甜美靦腆的微笑。見到Arthur他太高興了。  
  
Arthur依舊是記憶裡的Arthur，一個上前，隨手揉亂Merlin梳理服貼的頭髮。然後Merlin緊貼著他坐到地毯上，雙方調皮嬉鬧，Merlin試著把對方從椅墊上扳下來，被Arthur一陣追著打。老舊的橡木地板因此發出抗議的吱呀聲。  
  
等他們玩累了，Merlin索性把頭靠到Arthur的大腿側，喘氣坐回椅子上的Arthur右手輕輕撫摸Merlin濃密如幼犬的咖啡棕鬈髮。強壯如他運動後渾身散發一股迷人的汗味、運動褲上也蹭了泥土地的青草香。Merlin閉上雙眼享受著，纖長的睫毛乖巧服貼蓋住眼簾，記憶裡那道水藍眼眸此刻溫柔的望著他，空間裡滿滿Arthur專屬的氣味。  
  
原本任Arthur親暱的Merlin發覺從腰部以下產生一股難言的燥熱，這種奇怪的變化是初次的，未曾經歷過。他緩緩起身望進Arthur的眼睛，又是那種美麗的神情，似乎說著”可以，你可以過來”。於是Merlin順從本性地往朝思暮想起伏的胸膛靠去，幾乎與Arthur耳鬢廝磨。

Arthur沒有推開他，相反的，一雙結實的臂膀緩緩抱住Merlin。像確認什麼似地小心碰觸。曖昧的氛圍急速膨脹，誰也沒推開誰。後頸被目光如炬的Arthur盯住，頸背沿著腰椎簡直熱得發燙。

  
一陣喧鬧從門口傳來，房門突然被一群與Arthur同齡的高年級生撞開。為首一個擁有剛毅下巴輪廓的學生喊著”還說今天的比賽MVP怎麼不見人影？原來跟新生在寢室喝茶呀？”幸好Merlin即時與Arthur分開，沒讓他們撞見兩人呼息幾乎步調齊平。但兩人的心跳前所未有地劇烈跳動，似乎被導師抓到偷腥的孩子。  
  
Arthur立刻融入足球隊同伴間的熱絡，並向為首的Gwaine引見Merlin，原本享受與Arthur親暱不帶絲毫遐想的Merlin突然發現他非常想與Arthur獨處一室。與幾位學長禮貌應答寒暄了幾句便輕聲離開，沒知會被人群包圍的Arthur。

從那一刻起，他明白了自己對Arthur獨佔的情感世人名之為” _戀愛_ ”。

兩小無猜的情感催化為脫軌的慾望。生平第一次Merlin對無法預知的感情天人交戰，天真的他竟以為過去對Arthur的思慕乃是純潔的友誼。如今假象崩落開來，包裹的蜜汁流於一地。渴望被愛的Merlin幾乎無法承受，如果Arthur無法愛他，他會死的。

  
**********

 

寄宿學校的宿舍按照所屬寢室區分為二十個小單位，每個單位擁有各自寢室名與盾徽，Merlin所屬的”家”別稱為”獅鷲”，同寢室是二十張單人床的高年級與低年級混宿，身為Pendragon家族一員的Merlin並沒有被特殊對待，照傳統仍被高年級的學長使喚，面對其他宿舍的競爭則被當成獅鷲的一份子，待在獅鷲就如同待在”家”。

Arthur則不同，掌管整棟宿舍西翼的他日常生活被同屬伊頓學生會的POP菁英圍繞。享受特殊階級的特權，擁有專屬的私人浴室。

弄懂對Arthur抱持的感情，Merlin不再順從Arthur的召喚私下前去級長寢室獨處，對Arthur玩鬧的肢體碰觸無法再沉浸享受。這是他的初戀，理當受到眾人的祝福，對象卻是個男人、還是自己的堂兄，剛步入青春期的Merlin徬徨無助，無人指引不知道怎麼做才好。主日的神父曾說愛上同性是無法洗脫的罪惡，死後要下地獄的。他不願意把Arthur牽扯進來。太靠近Arthur是無法抑制自己對Arthur的感情的、只會忍不住想再湊近一些。

避免私下見面對彼此而言是安全的，Merlin看著手中招募新生的劇團傳單，藉著參演學校熱門的劇團表演莎士比亞話劇應該是避開Arthur堂而皇之的方式。

幾次召喚未見其人，向來不守株待兔的Arthur坐不住了、決定親自出面逮人，穿著有顏色背心的他特地到話劇社排演教室把Merlin領了出來。削瘦的Merlin重新站到級長寢室，他的眼角濕潤，心底抗拒卻無法阻止自己貪婪汲取屬於Arthur的味道，動搖的自我厭惡讓他低垂著頭如受傷的小獸。他不敢隨意邁出一步，只要Arthur放下身段再度把持他的手與他嬉鬧，Merlin虛構的防線即將潰不成軍。 

「你在躲我？」Arthur皺起英挺的劍眉，清楚Merlin自從上次不告而別就開始躲他。

「沒有，Lance使喚我做這做那，我不能放著他的熱水袋不管。」Lancelot是Merlin所屬獅鷲的家長，由於舊式寢室的走廊沒有暖氣，到廚房替高年級生裝熱水袋保暖是例行的工作。Lancelot常指示Merlin和Eylan做這做那，人並不壞。

「先不提這個，怎麼不敢看著我？話說回來，你問了Gwaine能不能當你的直屬學長...竟然直接略過我的意見…。」消息靈通是級長的強項，Arthur歪著頭一臉耐人尋味，但Merlin知道他在審訊他，其實Arthur根本氣炸了。根據伊頓公學的傳統，低年級生可以看一位高年級生宣誓效忠，得到高年級生的庇護免於霸凌，低年級生面對住宿生活的疑難雜症也可以求助於直屬學長。相對的，做為回報，低年級生必須付出勞力從事雜役的工作。按照傳統Merlin尋求同為西翼POP成員的Gwaine擔任他的直屬學長沒有任何爭議。

「身為堂兄弟，我不能找同姓氏的親戚擔任庇護人，這你是知道的。」Merlin說。公學注重團體生活的養成，避免相同姓氏的人們自成一派。

Arthur蠻橫地哼了一聲顯然不信，「我還不了解你嗎？還說你沒有躲我，站過來。」

Merlin小心翼翼站了過去，原本背著的雙手冷不防被Arthur一把拽住。

「Arthur…」Merlin發出虛弱的求饒聲。身體在Arthur握住他的手的同時化為一攤盪漾的春水，Merlin從頭到腳的骨頭酥酥軟軟的。正直血氣方剛的少年很難維持主日學上聖經教導的矜持與理智。

「終於抓住你了。」尚未消氣的Arthur惡狠狠地說。見Merlin瞇著眼不敢亂動，刻意扳起Merlin的手指一根一根摩擦，像賞玩一件水晶雕塑。

「Arthur…求你了…」連Merlin也不知道他想說的是”求你放過我”，還是” _求你愛我_ ”。

「那天我們明明很親暱，真不懂，你都這樣反反覆覆對待你的朋友？」

「你是我堂兄，不是我的朋友。」嘴硬的Merlin如此辯護，唯有他知道這話與其說是說給Arthur聽，不如說是說給自己聽。Arthur的金色頭顱就在他眼下，距離他的臉非常非常近，他多想用嘴唇膜拜眼下可愛的頭顱，用手掌撫摸堅毅的臉龐。

但是不行，不能越雷池一步。否則迄今努力得到的友誼可能毀於一旦，好不容易得到安身之所的生活也恐怕分崩離析。

「哼哼...」Arthur發出上位者的不同意，下一刻Merlin感覺濕漉漉的舌頭滑過敏感的指尖、隨即被濕潤的口腔包覆起來，瞬間Merlin渾身通電一般的顫抖起來，驚叫了一聲隨即把口摀住。

見Merlin產生如此大的反應，沒有抗拒也不逃跑，前所未有的優越油然而生。「我們擁有血緣關係，永恆不變，豈不是比其他人更親密？」Arthur只知道憑著一股腦熱什麼都沒想、謹慎思考前身體率先做出行動，眼前Merlin纖細的手指非常可口。現在的他像被獵人逮住的小鹿般瑟縮發抖，看起來更可口。

「Arthur…」Merlin持續推拒，希望事情有轉圜的餘地。

「Merlin…你不討厭我吧？不要拒絕我。」Arthur摩娑纖長的手指，強勢不容拒絕，明白聰慧如Merlin鐵定得到暗示。

Merlin眼泛水光，好長一段時間才長吁一口氣。他低頭抱住Arthur，等同徹底放棄抵抗。見識到Arthur眼中的欣喜若狂與少見的獨佔慾，Merlin知道自此往後他將以旁人側目毛骨悚然的方式屬於他。

 

 

 

後記：

 

果然去完英國伊頓公學考察後思如泉湧，本章竟然短短兩天內寫出來了，身為作者真是痛哭流涕Q▽Q

這大概就是告訴我們要多去腐國取材走動，可以多寫好幾章好幾篇新作。也感謝Colin有新舞台"Gloria"，我才有動力前往英國。

 

下一章是亞瑟視角，外加可能有的肉(有沒有肉/火辣到啥程度大概會看讀者反應吧～....)

對本篇裡頭的梅林終於投入亞瑟懷抱，作者我也忍不住拭淚(奇怪的心情)

希望亞瑟能好好照顧小梅～


	4. Chapter 4

年少的Arthur Pendragon一向秉持原則，冀望作風符合貴族的身份、不辱沒家族源遠流長的姓氏，他幻想有朝一日擔任皇家空軍小分隊的指揮官，漂亮完成君主指派的出勤任務成就一番功勳。期許榮獲騎士的最高榮譽──嘉德騎士勳章。但此刻的他正做著捲入醜聞的舉動：將性器埋進朝思暮想的大腿內側，對無助呻吟的親人──也就是他的堂弟Merlin毫無保留做著世間最親密的舉動。呼吸急促的Arthur明白有失檢點的悖德之舉被旁人發現絕不僅是投以有色目光這麼簡單，甚至被灌上妨礙風化的罪名鋃鐺入獄服刑導致身敗名裂，但如今的他如射出去的箭矢般無法回頭，Merlin濕潤的雙腿間即是天堂，腿間的嫩肉彷彿他內心深處最柔軟的部分，出於本能想長驅直入的Arthur直把他頂得喘氣連連嗚咽不止。

「啊啊...啊啊啊啊...」不斷配合聳腰動作的柔韌男孩逐漸壓不住呻吟，變聲的嗓音擁有專屬少年的撩人，青澀而滿懷愉悅。

「Merlin...」腰際累積龐大的熱流，如受困牢籠中焦躁打轉的雄獅，灼熱的肌膚引得Arthur一陣目眩神迷。「Merlin，叫我的名字。」

 「Arthur...Arthur──」輕聲呼喊光是開口就莫名心動的名字，黑髮男孩終於放棄抵抗發自內心的情難自禁，聲聲叫喚充滿毫無掩飾的愛意。

_既然是堂兄弟，擁有更親近的血緣關係，那更沒有理由阻止我們相愛。_

身為光鮮生活背後私德放蕩的貴族後裔，Arthur明白單方面的假說純粹為了說服顧慮十足的堂弟，沒有邏輯性又蠻橫毫無理智可言，但不用冠冕堂皇的說法降低Merlin的顧慮就得不到他，身為謀略家的Arthur只能想方設法減低Merlin對悖德的排斥。

陰莖間的磨蹭幾乎讓Merlin化為一潭春水，深井似的藍眸印有無法比擬的光，聆聽耳際壓抑的嗚咽與小聲呼喊他名字的呢喃，Arthur整顆心燒得滾燙滾燙。環抱黑髮男孩背脊的胳膊越收越緊，明白跨越情慾的界線男孩從此將佔據他的心口，純潔的友誼再也無法回頭。  
  
   
  
口啣金湯匙出生的Arthur從不否認基於Uther的偏見、從一開始對Merlin擁有錯誤刻板的印象，想像一個談吐操著俚語、舉止如頑童大鬧街市的形象登門長住，怎樣都是場災難。但是他不打算把Merlin趕出去，貴族子弟擅長的欺侮弱小在Arthur向來不屑一顧，他的價值不需欺侮別人就體現在學生之間口耳相傳。心性高傲如他擁有一批同為貴族出身的伙伴，出現校園的小團體間擁有無法漠視的強大氣場。驕傲自大是Arthur唯一的缺點，他見過太多優秀到趾高氣昂的男孩在他面前相形見絀，根本不把鄉下來的Merlin擺在眼底。直到初來乍到的Merlin落落大方展現好感，親近不盲從的眼中流露想交朋友的率真，瞬間Arthur發現過去的自己是隻驕傲的井底之蛙，湛藍如冰川的眸光如發現新大陸般上下打量眼前的少年。  
  
身為Pendragon家族的嫡男與Igraine的長子，沒有人用這種方式對他說話──沒有同齡少年的小心打量、隱藏敵意的奉承、也沒有優雅敬語述說的虛假恭維，只有純粹打從內心的交流。毫無後盾的Merlin展現出的勇氣產生立竿見影的效果、吸引Arthur與他產生連結。  
  
早熟的Merlin哪裡知道自己的真誠動搖了先入為主的Arthur，他一股腦述說自己的想法，沒注意到Arthur以對待潛藏競爭者毫不胡弄的方式提出應對。偽裝於刻薄外表下的Arthur故意苛刻挑剔他的口音，Merlin還是目不轉睛地釋放善意展現毫不記恨的人格特質，對堂兄的親近提醒Arthur他的與眾不同：身邊圍繞的朋友多是菁英中的菁英，缺點是太過自負，從沒有人被傷害過還願意伸出友誼之手。

大家總當他是Uther與Igraine之子，沒人認為看似強大的他需要友情慰藉與肩並肩的關懷。第一次接觸體驗了Merlin的可親可愛，品嘗蘊藏和善外表下的頑強與神秘，種種別於常人的特質構成致命吸引力，吸引Arthur試著出頭替他著想。當Merlin遭遇來自父親的難題卻謹守自尊也不向Arthur求助，交遊廣闊的Arthur很快將他列入結交伙友名單：充滿韌性的小傢伙是個人才。 想看看待在我身邊的他怎樣發展潛力達成高度的成就。  
  
一直以來Arthur的交友名單非富即貴，卓越的人配上卓越的朋友。只是共享勝利、下午茶與共享學識、品格與挫敗有階段性落差，與Gwaine的交好是足球場上的默契十足、與Lance劍道與拉丁語的切磋是學業體育上的良性競爭， 但沒有一個自發性榮辱與共、任何傷病願意無償為他端水送飯、甚至處理傷口的朋友。打球扭傷腿的三週期間，習慣傭人服務的朋友們只是基於友情前來探望，說了一下午漫不經心打發時間的幽默然後撇下受傷的他回食堂吃飯，留下動彈不得的Arthur濫用職權壓榨低年級生來獲得一口飯吃，這種高處不勝寒的寂寥一度讓他思考人生。Merlin恰巧在思考朋友定義舉棋不定時出現。黑髮少年不含心眼的親近、對古典文學的喜好、視Arthur同一般人與願意結交Arthur成為一生摯友的想法溫暖而誘人。吸引Arthur投入心思與缺乏共通之處的Merlin走在一起、大半暑假膩著一同騎馬朗讀、為Arthur貴族式的幽默捧腹大笑，屬於少年間的暗號流傳在彼此之間。  
  
事情的確不太對勁，高傲的貴族少年與地位僅高於僕人的男孩玩在一起是前所未聞的，對象父親被家族放逐，操著威爾斯口音還小他三歲。但不否認每次聯想到黑髮的少年，疏離多禮的Arthur溫柔體貼多了，高高在上的性格難得關心起老管家Gaius的起居。他送給常犯風濕的老管家許多靈藥，囑咐他暗自照看Merlin，每日早飯後想出些新奇的玩意、對著儲藏室掏翻自己生日曾收過的禮物，掏出最有趣的遊戲與最少見的玩意與Merlin分享。黑髮少年的崇拜與欽羨常膨脹他的虛榮心，志得意滿的Arthur常感覺疏離的宅邸背後唯有他們屬於彼此。  
  
分隔兩地的半年Arthur試著給Merlin寫信，又怕慘遭父親攔截釀下大禍或Merlin對他不是那樣在意而遲遲沒有寄出。向來主動的Arthur轉而把專注力集中到競選宿舍長上頭，與Edmund Barclay陣營的人馬積極答辯、三不五時捉對廝殺。寒冬的夜晚，滲入骨髓的思念悄悄沿床緣攀附佔據他的靈魂，翻來覆去只感到煩躁無比的Arthur翻了好幾遍枕頭，最後只能面對天花板雕花樑柱的柱頭玩起Merlin教他的鄉下數羊遊戲，耳邊偶爾傳來低年級生的夢囈與Gwaine不均勻的打呼聲，Arthur又想起幾次寫家教交代的拉丁文作業常不小心打起瞌睡、被特地經過書房的Merlin搖醒、默契十足拿了他最愛的蜂蜜果醬配思康給他果腹的往事。他愛極了Merlin見識拉丁文作業有多難後心領神會對他的昂嘴一笑。

日出東方被召喚來的睡魔終於讓Arthur墜入夢鄉。潛意識終於帶他找到思念的Merlin：夢中的黑髮少年擁有高高的顴骨，嗝嗝笑著朝Pendragon莊園外的大草原放手狂奔，天真無邪又不斷暗示Arthur快追上來。Arthur試著跨步追逐抓住頑皮的少年卻永遠失之分毫。男孩語帶挑釁噘起頑皮的嘴唇："你以為我不知道？ _但我早猜到了_...你不敢是不是？來吧，你追不到我的"...

 _如果抓住你的話，我想說“我要你屬於我”...如果抓住你的話..._  
  
_矗立百年盤根錯節的蜜桃樹下，好不容易撲倒氣喘吁吁眼神散發水氣的削瘦身影，笑盈盈的嘴唇吸引他往下做更多過份的事...手掌往襯衫下腹部緊緻滑膩的肌膚撫去...手感非常好。少年清亮的呼救聲激發血性中不可饒恕與無法停止的佔有...如成人有力的手掌朝下撫弄、朝意識自己命運學會接受的Merlin放肆點火，在他迷濛的掙扎中一把褪下他的底褲...兩腿相接..._  
  
醒來的Arthur羞愧於夢中的瘋狂，肯定是哪裡弄錯了，他不會這麼對Merlin的，但是下身沾染的黏膩述說夢裡的荒唐與無情的佔有...害他有段時間不敢正視Merlin即將入學的事實。花了兩週調適心情驅散內心的心魔，算妥時間邀請進入伊頓就讀的黑髮少年前來級長臥室，曾經親暱無間的感情又回來了──Merlin盯著他的眼睛彷彿能掐出水來，攀著他腿腹間均勻的呼吸一如最鍾愛的家貓，接著Merlin主動爬上他的腿，貴族女士掀起裙底在酒會私下與軍官偷情的桃色畫面與夢中Merlin被他壓倒的蜜汁甜蜜閃電般掠過Arthur的意識。那瞬間的衝擊印證了他的猜想──Merlin遠遠不同於其他人，彼此的感情非比尋常，接近哈姆雷特之於歐菲莉亞。

誘人的精緻臉龐幾乎貼在Arthur耳側耳鬢廝磨，迷人的黑色卷髮摩擦臉龐觸感柔軟而令人迷醉。瞬間Arthur放棄了思想上的抵抗向本能屈服。"擁抱遠遠不夠，親吻遠遠不夠，我想像對待情人一般，吸吮Merlin悠揚朗誦仲夏夜之夢的豐唇，舔舐沁出的微薄細汗，然後把性器插進他的體內，聽他發出動情的呻吟。"  
   
貴為公學西翼達靈頓的王者，Arthur情願沉淪於名為Merlin Emrys的鋪天蓋地大網中，放棄嘉德騎士勳章從此墮入萬劫不復的深淵。

 

  
初嘗禁果的少年們仰躺下來體驗第一次的高潮，戰慄的肌肉逐漸平息，與躺在身邊的伙伴十指交握，綿遠流長的柔情滿溢淹沒彼此的心口。他們沒有開口說愛，卻已經明白愛情的形狀。親吻已成為招呼的語言，Merlin口中有腰果果實的香味，抬起的柔韌腰身彎曲為一個弧度，Arthur抬起頭狠狠吻他，吸吮厚實的小嘴直到彼此氣喘吁吁。他們共享了彼此的肉體，窺探彼此不為人知的部分。  
  
  
跨越名為階級與道德的界線，再也沒有理由阻止情竇初開的少年們享受悖德禁忌的戀愛。

 

**********************

 

秘密幽會時的Arthur是個體貼溫柔的完美情人，毫不遮掩對擁有精緻骨骼的Merlin是如何傾心喜愛，他熱愛這個擁有翅膀般背脊骨的黑髮男孩，時不時對著光潔的大腿內側留下浮想聯翩的咬痕。在這樣的目光注視下Merlin覺得自己遠比Adonis更加俊美。但身為校園風雲人物的Arthur每回足球場兩翼齊飛、酣暢淋漓的拼搏後，渾身豔陽汗水的他幾度避免迎向鼓譟人群身後遠遠看著他的Merlin，享受伊頓西翼達靈頓之王的封號接受隊友的高舉狂歡。陷於秘而不宣的熱戀無法自拔的Merlin無可避免為此受傷，多希望Arthur能無視眾人的矚目旁若無人接受他熱烈低調的歡迎。遲鈍如Eylan見Merlin患得患失只當他是單純新生適應不良，但高年級的明眼人遠沒這麼好胡弄。洞悉情勢如Lancelot du Lac忍不住把Arthur越來越少出現於交誼廳與獅鷲裡越來越光彩照人的低年級新生聯繫到一起。  
  
同屬POP的Edmund與Arthur屬於校園內公開對立的兩大陣營，身為領袖的上位者習慣藉由開放式辯論彼此對峙，底下學弟們則沒那麼高尚，對Arthur奪去級長之位誓言捍衛自我陣營，敵對之心下不免用些惡劣的手段。無從對Arthur下手的低年級生趁著傳統的伊頓橄欖球運動趁隙肘擊了位於食物鏈底端的Merlin好幾次，直把Merlin的胃都頂翻了。向來不懼競爭擁抱敵人的黑髮男孩察覺別人視他為眾矢之的因此大受打擊。趁著每週五Arthur請假外宿前往溫莎探視母親的日子，堅持不添Arthur麻煩的男孩趁著級長不在轉而向待他們和藹的Lancelot求助，聆聽前輩意見尋找解套之道。  
  
「先不提那些嫉妒的混小子，你跟Arthur究竟怎麼回事？他最近總是找你。」Lancelot雙手交叉環抱胸前，背對著他沏茶的Merlin只希望鬢髮藏住羞紅的耳朵。  
  
「沒有什麼...我們是堂兄弟，Arthur特別關照我，常叫我去級長寢室話家常而已。你知道要不是他慷慨出資我無法進入這裡就讀...」  
  
「我還以為他洩漏POP的會議決議，告訴你低年級生的這次的考試試題取自Winchester的圖書館，幫你獲取獎學金。」  
  
「Arthur不是這種人...」  
  
「我問過Arthur，他的回答跟你一樣。看來是我預估錯他的品性了，對你們我感到很抱歉。」Lancelot褐色的眼睛看來很深邃，似乎思考接下來的話題適不適當，「話說回來，你跟Arthur的地位相差懸殊，常處在一起難免引發不當的傳言，你必須懂得捍衛自己，免得接二連三的小動作衝著你來。有必要我跟Gwaine自然會罩你，但是...」  
  
「但是什麼？」  
  
「Arthur的身分太顯赫了，你只是個養子，跟他過度親暱只會害你遍體鱗傷而已。等Arthur回來你試著問問他的母親吧。他只跟信得過的人聊他的父母，如果他連這點都不設防的話代表他想壟絡你，但是以你目前的能耐還是暫時離Arthur遠一點比較好。否則日子久了任何人嗅出他看你很不一般，更多敵人恐怕視你為眼中釘甚至視你為Arthur的軟肋，公學的生活更是暗潮洶湧了。」  
  
無法理解Lancelot意思的Merlin等待Arthur從溫莎回來。等晚間風塵僕僕的Arthur穿過穿堂歸隊宿舍生活，迫不及待解開制服領結的他四下張望了一番，才將臉壓向Merlin的肩膀享受片刻放鬆的感受，就聽見Merlin的哼聲詢問：「伯母她...好些了嗎？」  
  
「怎麼突然問這個？」  
  
「你總是請假前去探視你的母親，卻從來不說她的病況...很嚴重是嗎？」  
  
Arthur嘆了一口氣，「其實她身體的病早好了，只剩下心病，母親只是礙於身份沒跟父親分手...離婚本身太前衛了。他們目前根本是分居狀態。父親拼命想挽留母親的心，卻總是吃閉門羹。」  
  
「什麼？我從來都不曉得...還有什麼身份比兩情相悅還重要？」  
  
「小傻蛋，你真的不知道嗎？」Arthur溫柔摸摸Merlin探頭探腦的小腦袋，「我的母親Igraine是當今王朝的長公主，難道你不曉得？」  
  
「Igrine Windsor？你的母親婚前是姓Windsor？」從不沉迷於留言八卦的Merlin這下驚訝的張大嘴，他只知道伯母的頭銜是Igrine Pendragon伯爵夫人，對她婚前的姓氏與長公主的身份毫不知情。這也歸咎於Pendragon家上至管家下至馬廄男僕個個口風很緊的專業素質。這下Merlin終於理解Lancelot為何說他與Arthur是天差地別了。

Windsor、Stuart和Tudor是英格蘭建立王朝的三大王族，相較之下Pendragon家族、Gwaine所屬的Spencer家族和Edmund所屬的Bowes-Lyon家族只算是歷史赫赫有名的名門望族，繼承的封地與擁有的財產足夠令父親被逐出家族的Merlin望塵莫及。

如果Arthur的母親是溫莎皇室血統的公主，那他本身就是當今國王的外孫了，跟擁有偏僻威爾斯平民母親的Merlin整個地位懸殊，堪稱巨大的鴻溝。「都怪叫Igraine的人太多，我早該想到的。」  
  
Arthur顯然被Merlin震驚的巨大反應逗樂了，「別說你知道我母親是長公主以後就把我代入成噴火的怪物。確實我的血統高人一等，但是繼承的主要是Pendragon家族的父系頭銜，我是以Pendragon侯爵的身份進出溫莎古堡，跟溫莎家族沒有直接關係。不能否認我的外祖父遠比其他同學顯貴許多。」  
  
警惕Arthur人群前的表現接著思索起Lancelot的忠告，從不重視血統的Merlin難得也猶豫起來，「Arthur，我們需要談談。」

「怎麼了？」

「你出身英格蘭少數幾支最高貴古老的血脈，在你看來，我是不能說的秘密嗎？」

「你怎麼會這樣想？我從沒這麼說過...」

「但是足球場上你甚至看都不看我，每回都確認四下無人你才願意距離我近一點，是以愛上我為恥嗎？」

向來驕傲的Arthur滿臉受到冒犯的表情，但聰慧急於求解的Merlin倔強又難以哄騙，Arthur只好重拾起專屬於貴族的疏離與冷淡，「Merlin，我不知道，我只是認為這樣對大家都好...你應該明白現今大眾不少人還認為這是一種入獄服刑的罪過...」

「你不能這麼自私，我以為我們有足夠的默契、不逃避正視我們的感情，我才敢愛你的。」Merlin的眼中閃過少見的徬徨，「如果你裝作不愛我，我不知道有沒有辦法堅持下去...待在達靈頓...你不知道同學都在談論你卻不能接近你是什麼感覺，那是種咫尺天涯的距離，撕扯我的心...」

「夠了，Merlin。」沒想到Merlin如此進退兩難，Arthur意外之外也明白必須想出方法安撫戀人，「你不知道如果我們的關係在學校傳開來，甚至被父親知道會多麼棘手...給我一點時間，我會找出兩全其美的方法。現在我得去替住宿生作晚點名了。」

望向Arthur急於離去的寬闊背影，Merlin渾身感到前所未有的冰涼...一定是石磚翻新尚未鋪設地毯，室內水泥基底無法保暖的關係。他很希望終日待在Arthur身邊，又怕同學的眼光和家族的期望將他們拆散，無法明言的關係可說是如履薄冰。如果Arthur無法做出保護這段關係的承諾，或許該考慮Lancelot的意見，對他敬而遠之？

然而一切是否來不及了？因為他抗拒不了Arthur的溫柔，小心進退又深陷其中無法自拔，連他也懷疑自己是否該抓緊時機全身而退，還是冒著風險來個粉身碎骨。

或許上帝聽到Merlin晚禱的掙扎、決定做出斬斷荊棘的裁決。Arthur還沒想出兩全其美的方法，Merlin的室友Eylan被POP成員發現違反住宿生第四條規章、晚點名後偷蹓出校園與外校女孩幽會，POP成員特地於會議室集會討論獎懲方式，經投票表決依違反住宿規矩對Eylan施以禁止探視懲戒半年。主持會議的領袖自然是Arthur。

無法坐視Eylan痛苦的Merlin特地抵達級長寢室向Arthur求情，希望判決刑期不要重到難以承受，但Arthur勉為其難的皺眉頭：罪證充足的情況下，要替Eylan翻盤的機率是零，宿舍自然有宿舍的規矩。

「他公然違規住宿公約即是對體制的挑釁，是不能容忍的。」

「他只是想念青梅竹馬而已，根本不是什麼壞事啊 ！」Merlin發出來自自身深處的吶喊，有一半是為了博弈的內心叫囂著請求宣洩。如果Eylan與青梅竹馬徹夜談心得到半年的處分，那他跟Arthur逾越階級冒著被發現的風險品嚐對方悸動的唇瓣又算什麼？真正該接受懲罰的應該是罪大惡極的他才是。Merlin感到內疚極了，如果無法拯救Eylan，日後這將成為他與Arthur交往時的心病。

「這是集體的決定，判決定下就不會更改。」Arthur試著表現公正，但察覺Merlin的狀況不太對，忍不住呼喚他的名字，「Merlin，你還好吧？」

 「一點也不好。我想...我們暫時不要私下見面比較好。」Merlin說話的時候眼淚湧入眼眶，沒想到下定決心竟然如此心痛，「我暫時無法面對你跟我們的原罪。每次看到你就想到：是你下了這樣不通情達理的決定。冒著被發現的風險對你跟我來說都是種沉重的負擔。」

「Merlin，快別這麼說。」難得Arthur為一件事挫敗，他忍耐了許久，久到Merlin感到難堪打算離開現場才開口：「我需要你...」

「喔...Arthur...你需要的只有你自己。」Merlin沒預料到向來高傲的堂兄竟然低頭了，不免訝異於他被逼迫到怎樣的程度，擦擦眼淚幾乎立刻心軟。

「不，Merlin，我需要你。就算我看起來位高權重不可一世，有些事遠不是單人能力所能控制的，」Arthur謹慎的選擇措詞，畢竟這是攸關他與Merlin關係的重大時機，「譬如生在重視門當戶對的Pendragon家、譬如畢業後必須從軍報效朝廷、譬如...喜歡上身為放逐叔父獨子的你...」他深呼吸幾下，知道心有同感的Merlin聽進去了，「我很抱歉，推翻傳統前必須擁有強大的時勢推動與理論基礎，Eylan的錯誤不在於違反宿舍規矩本身，而是違反他入學時發誓遵守的誓言。對此宿舍監委無法認同，未來上戰場的話，你認為還有誰願意與他同袍替他擋子彈？」

「誰要上戰場？還有畢業後為什麼你得從軍？」碰觸到Merlin的敏感神經冷不防快跳起來，他可憐的父親就是一次大戰擔任盟軍炮兵聯中校，碰到德軍的埋伏為國捐軀的，為此他過了好多年沒有父親的聖誕節，他對從軍可沒什麼青少年幻想式的憧憬。

「身為Pendragon家族的繼承人，你以為我能夠脫離從軍的命運？等我從伊頓畢業，免不了尊崇傳統加入皇家空軍當飛行員，或許去布萊茲諾頓駐紮一陣子。」

「我不要，你可以不去嗎？」早熟的Merlin難得表現如哭著要糖吃的孩子。

「這可是你擺脫我的好機會，為什麼要阻止？你不是說好我們暫時不要私下見面？等我從軍以後，一切都迎刃而解，你再也不用擔心我對你是沉重的負擔。」

 「才不是呢！Arthur，你不可以拋下我，否則我也一起去。」提到從軍的瞬間Merlin立刻放棄與Arthur斬斷關係的念頭，他無法忍受Arthur在他看不見的地方腐朽凋零，「你知道我的父親是戰死的，對軍事我向來不感興趣，對空軍更是一竅不通。但是為了你我願意嘗試，你認為他們需要一個能背誦莎士比亞的二等兵當技師嗎？」

沒想到Merlin立刻決定追來，由情侶間的爭執與純粹的擔憂化為助力，Arthur不禁暗自慶幸他沒有看錯人從緊皺眉頭笑了出來，「你一定可以勝任的。皇家空軍的箴言是拉丁語「 _Per Ardua ad Astra_ 」，意思是「在逆境中飛向群星」。你不認為跟你很符合嗎？」

「謝謝你願意相信我，我知道你的苦處了，以後不會再跟你吵架了。」原本古靈精怪的Merlin立刻懂事乖順了起來，之前他年紀太小，對父親的死無能為力，但是他如今十三歲了，距離畢業成為擁有肩膀的男人足足有五年的時間自我鍛鍊，保護Arthur免於傷害。

他們張開雙臂彼此擁抱，僅此一次的爭執圓滿落幕，Merlin再也沒有為Arthur的冷落而避開他，將自己奉獻給Arthur的利他行為成為身為地下情人最重要的一環。畢業以後Arthur注定從軍，而Merlin沒有多少時間。他開始在學校劇團以精湛演技展露頭角的同時，更抓緊每個實時機研究電路機甲，就為了畢業後能進軍隊與Arthur肩並肩。

愛的力量真是偉大，不是嗎？

 

**********************

 

時光芢苒，經歷兩年公學生活洗鍊的Merlin長高了不少，現今十五歲的他擁有年輕男子稜角分明的輪廓與深邃眼眶的樣貌了，幾乎長成一個擁有英倫陰鬱氣質之美的美男子。黑髮的他如同Arthur的影子，如影隨形忠實伴隨他的主人。至於十八歲的Arthur Pendragon看起來更奪目了，擁有令人過目不忘壓倒性的存在感與美貌，令人無法忘記他的存在。尤其他湛藍的眼珠，是種接近海王星的湖水藍，擁有任何與他對峙的人都忍不住失神的魔力。公學的學生戲稱Merlin與Arthur是雙子星、更是Arthur的私人內務總管，凡是級長寢室小至茶葉品種大至壁爐火候控管皆由Merlin接手，低年級再不需要為Arthur的寢室操煩任何心思，級長寢室的茶几上永遠有Merlin替Arthur調製好的溫熱檸檬薑茶散發著宜人的香氣，還有熱水袋與熱毛巾供級長晨起溫暖僵硬的四肢。連Gwaine也忍不住開了小玩笑：如果Arthur有一天嫌Merlin插手太多想跟Merlin解約，歡迎Merlin來他位於北安普敦的宅邸應徵管家。

除去內務總管般的心思細膩對級長的需求體貼入微，Merlin還擁有一雙難得一見化腐朽為神奇的靈活手指，舉凡期末學園祭上演的哈姆雷特話劇所需要的裝束裁縫、Gwaine拜託他拼裝的精巧飛行器模型Fairey Firefly II都難不倒他。 Arthur見Merlin具有組裝天分簡直喜出望外，特地托朋友到倫敦模型店買了一盒Hawker Demon盒玩送給 Merlin，手巧心細的Merlin把造型優雅的銀色雙翼戰機模型一塊一塊仔細拼好，珍惜地擺在床頭櫃賞玩。時不時有獅鷲外的住宿生特地前來瞻仰俐落的飛行器，擁有私心的Merlin小心翼翼卻從不吝惜展示Hawker Demon，與Arthur的感情無法宣諸於口，至少見到Hawker Demon的住宿生就彷彿見證Arthur對他的愛情。

期末學園祭是每個社團拿出成果展示的時刻，如今的Merlin不再是當年手無縛雞之力又初來乍到的低年級少年，經過多次甄選的Merlin成為戲劇社最重要的下任主角人選，連高年級學長也對他精湛的演技刮目相看，校園地位水漲船高不可同日而語。雖然偶爾Edmund陣營的人還是對他有敵意，但愛拼裝愛讀書的Merlin知道如何找到無人的教室置身暴風雨中心外。

Arthur更是率領伊頓足球隊殺入英格蘭校際盃競賽的前十強，幾場高質量的校外比賽Merlin當然不會缺席，加入由Gwaine和Lancelot號召組成的自發性隊伍負責為球隊遞水打雜。無論比分如何，暫停時段的Arthur再也不逃避Merlin接近的關懷，如今的他們對公眾場合克制自己的感情已經游刃有餘。伊頓的學生就連運動都注重儀態和著裝，力求球場上屬於紳士的君子之爭，身著墨黑訂作球衫、半筒短褲與即膝長襪的Arthur接過Merlin手中的水壺灌滿整張嘴、再朝稻子般的金髮狠狠淋了下去，渾身濕透的他回到場上與隊友圍成圓圈述說戰術、看起來豪放之餘骨子裡依然蘊藏貴族的英姿颯爽。等暫停哨音響起，Arthur抬起頭朝隊友拍拍手掌示意大家必須動起來。身為中場的他是渾然天成的領袖，Merlin從不懷疑這點，臉上是毫不掩飾的自豪。

原本伊頓以1-1與主場哈弗斯托克中學打成平手，距離中場還有五分鐘的時間，擅長控制節奏的Arthur將球盤帶腳下，趁引開對方後衛的空檔一計傳中、傳到插上的Gwaine腳下，場旁的學生們紛紛發出或振奮或氣惱的激動吶喊，連Merlin也倒吸一口氣。不辱眾望的Gwaine趁天賜良機巧妙的挑射，球體展現美妙的弧度，球應聲破網。

不用說現場觀眾隨即為之瘋狂，Gwaine迅速衝向球網旁向伊頓的啦啦隊展開手臂大肆歡呼，Arthur也跑了過來與Gwaine來個擊掌，在眾人衝過來淹沒Gwaine前回身向看台上的Merlin豎起了大拇指、朝自己胸脯拍了拍。拍紅雙手的Merlin朝他傻笑，笑得像個傻子一般。後退幾步轉身離開的Arthur退回中場協防僅存的幾分鐘，狂歡的這一刻沒有人注意到這對堂兄弟的互動，而Merlin知道Arthur的意思是：這顆進球獻給你。

 

等慶賀的人群集體鬧到更衣室，與隊友紛紛握手擁抱的Arthur鬆了鬆肩膀朝背上擱了條毛巾往大澡堂旁的單人淋浴間走去，關上毛玻璃門打開花灑，溫度恰到好處的水流傾洩而下。倒了男士麝香口味的沐浴露抹了抹全身，嘩啦拉的水柱聲下似乎聽到有人喊他名字。  
  
「Arthur，你在嗎？」外頭是絕不錯認的Merlin的聲音。  
  
「Merlin你來的正好，替我把擺在置物櫃裡的替換衣物拿來好嗎？ 」方才Arthur滿是晉級後飄飄然的喜悅，渾然把最重要的內褲、襯衫與休閒褲拿進淋浴間作替換。  
  
「當然沒問題。」圍繞蒸汽的門外傳來Merlin打開櫃門的聲響，接然毛玻璃門傳來敲門聲，「Arthur你開門，衣服遞給你了。」  
  
「謝謝。」Arthur伸手接過衣物，感覺熟悉的身影晃過眼前，往濕淋淋的水柱下一站。只穿著一條內褲的Merlin渾身頓時被打濕了。  
  
「靠，Merlin！你幹嗎？我們現在人在外面，旁邊的淋浴間隨時有人進來...」小聲說話害他喝了幾口瀑布般淋下來的水，全身赤裸的Arthur擦了擦嘴低聲斥責，嘴便被一個柔軟的嘴唇給堵住了。  
  
「看到你結實的大腿肌肉在靈巧盤帶下若隱若現，我忍不住了...」享受嘴裡Arthur輕微地抗拒， 一向乖順的Merlin知道不把他的"達靈頓之王"挑逗地理智全無注定受到責備，既然如此，勾引他讓他喪失理智不就好了？校園裡的每次親暱都經過精密的算計以防被同學發現，封閉校外的環境與贏球的激動讓Merlin忍不住放縱自我最深層的慾望，他想像這樣與Arthur在浴室激情做愛肌膚相親已經很久了。  
  
Merlin朝Arthur腹肌的方向蹲下身來，張開挑逗的小嘴輕輕含住逐漸清醒的肉色柱身，花灑的水聲恰好掩蓋了Arthur那計「我操」的驚呼。  
  
 「天呀...Merlin，你含的我好緊...你是去哪裡學壞了？」愛撫Merlin柔軟而濃密的髮絲，一向握籌帷幄的Arthur望著蹲下的Merlin失去叫停的能力。Merlin的口腔炙熱而溫暖，恰到好處包裹他硬挺起來的陰莖，濕滑的舌頭質地如絲緞般的觸感更是不斷滑過敏感翹起的粉色龜頭，自律如Arthur體驗了何謂"一頭栽進天堂"。  
  
「唔唔...」滿嘴塞滿男人陰莖的Merlin無法回答，平日靈巧的手指如今發揮最大的功用，精巧細膩的愛撫口中的陰莖，先緩緩吐出再深深吞吐直到咽喉深處。從頭頂Arthur掙動的手可以觀察到舔哪個部位最舒服，年輕男子從喉嚨深處發出低沉的呻吟聲，說不出慵懶的男低音有多麼催情，連帶Merlin的下半身也跟著立起了小帳棚。  
  
打從他們交往開始總是採取體外射精從不真正侵入體內傷害對方，這方面的Arthur是個真正的紳士，一直按耐等待Merlin年紀大些想清楚了再好好調教這具迷人的軀體。但是級長的巧妙克制不代表正直血氣方剛年紀的Merlin不想奉獻自己，校外比賽是個最恰當的時機，而他已經準備好向Arthur敞開身體走向最後一步。  
  
半公開的淋浴間求歡很是刺激，沈浸情慾漩渦的Arthur一邊顧慮隊友是否走進來一邊愛撫Merlin交合在他陰莖上的甜膩嘴唇，處於緊繃狀態的他很快就亢奮地繳械了。滿臉是水的Merlin破例舔了舔嘴唇邊充滿Arthur麝香氣味的白濁，顫動纖長的眼睫對Arthur發出誠摯的邀請：「Arthur，操我。我準備好了。」

經過加時賽整整一百二十分鐘的拼博加上Merlin甜蜜的折騰，剛射精的Arthur稍微恢復了理智，「親愛的，比賽把我完全榨乾了。對不起註定要讓你失望...」

「你是說你對我硬不起來嗎？」叛逆期的Merlin難得語帶挑釁，撕扯Arthur瀕臨崩潰的自制。

「你會為你說的這句話付出代價的，但不是現在。我是想保護你啊，Merlin，所以別得寸進尺。」難得粗暴的Arthur一把把Merlin按到牆上，左手扣住他方才戲謔的手指、毫不閒著的右手往Merlin硬挺的柱身探去。「我也想滿足你，小傻瓜，你不懂我忍得多辛苦。但是這方式行不通，Gwaine他們隨時會進來，你也不希望我操你的第一次是落寞草草地結束吧...所以乖乖的，我用手幫你...」  
  
Merlin發出失望的嗚咽，水流強烈的衝擊下神智逐漸迷盲，耳邊是Arthur低聲的呢喃：「別焦急，下個週五我發函邀請朋友與你來廣闊的溫莎公園看我打馬球，屆時我們再繼續...這次，不會停...」  
  
「唔...溫莎公園？」被壓在牆上的Merlin扭頭與Arthur親吻，不太明白週五屬於家人的Arthur怎麼會挑週五邀請他。雖然溫莎城堡盤踞在距離公學五百公尺外的山頭，身為Pendragon家族養子的Merlin連溫莎城堡的正門都沒踏入過。他沒那個勇氣面對Arthur血統與他相差十萬八千里的事實。  
  
「小笨蛋，你還不懂嗎？」背後Arthur嗝嗝發笑散發強烈的性感氣息，有個答案呼之欲出，「聽你的事聽到耳朵長繭了，我母親與我姐姐Morgana想見你。見見你這個身為我"摯友"姓Emrys的小伙子。」

「欸，我的天！」Merlin喘了粗氣，眼前是一陣暈眩的白光，意識到Arthur的言下之意後控制不住地戰慄射了Arthur滿手。  
  
  
 

※後記：

我最近看完諾蘭大導的“敦克爾克”(Dunkirk)迷上了戰爭文學(大概)，以前雖然對戰爭題材有興趣卻遲遲不敢帶入相關時代背景，因為沒有自信能寫出不是BE的作品，現在終於有勇氣著墨相關的部分了。當初寫這篇文章大概設定時空是一次世界大戰到二次世界大戰的戰爭空窗期，所以文字方面也不那樣現代化，希望大家喜歡這樣有些復古的世界觀。

如大家所見，這一章寫完就變成限制級了，原來在輔導級跟限制級之間打轉，但因為作者本人喜好，最後還是寫成更好發揮的限制級(*´∀｀)，希望大家喜歡(๑´ڡ`๑)


	5. Chapter 5

(本章寫作/閱讀時的BGM，聆聽請點這裡[●●](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvouc8Qs_MI))

 

尾聲的禮拜五下午向來是學生最愜意的時光，但是今天與往日格外不同，摸著不規則律動的心跳，Merlin聯想起第一次搭乘轎車前Pendrgon宅邸的忐忑不安。今日是他與Arthur前往溫莎城堡作客住宿一晚的日子，也是第一次與僅存的少數親人、Arthur的母親、國王的女兒Igraine殿下會面。抓起略顯鼓脹的行囊，行囊裡頭的替換衣物是獅鷲家長Lancelot的心意。「我了解穿著公學制服是屬於我們的榮耀，但是你總不能穿公學制服去溫莎馬球場，弄髒制服外套就糟糕了。身為獅鷲的家長，這些我穿不下的套裝借你，讓你襯得起Arthur也免得制服受損，伊頓黑西裝白領結的制服到了哪裡都彰顯高貴不凡──除了馬球場跟溫莎城堡的國宴廳外。」

無比感謝Lancelot的細心，Merlin滿懷感激地答應了。把自己唯一一套便服──亞麻白襯衫和棕櫚綠長褲收到行囊後，望著盛情難卻的Lancelot硬塞給他的青少年晚宴服、狩獵服、騎馬裝、三件式西服佔滿整座床，一向節儉的Merlin對著不屬於自己的華貴衣物興嘆，不知去溫莎城堡用不用得著這些正式衣裝。來不及詢問Arthur的意見下只好把正式的幾套服裝帶上，免得不符合禮節丟了Pendragon家族與Arthur的臉。

向公學禮拜用的哥德式教堂小徑走去，外頭是午後寧靜的尋常街道，鋪設石磚的人行道上有個人影引領企盼，頂著陽光下發亮的金髮、手插褲袋原地踱步，身影蠢動正是等待著他的Arthur。

剪裁合身的黑色西服配上象徵伊頓菁英中的菁英的自選燙金色背心，身為伊頓學生會POP成員的Arthur永遠是學生目光矚目的焦點，配上天生金髮整個人充滿尊貴氣勢，肩背手工縫製的牛皮斜肩側背包，唯有緊抿的嘴唇洩漏他跟Merlin一樣暗藏心事。

「我等你十五分鐘了，還有這包愚蠢的行李是怎麼回事？」難得見到如此緊繃的Arthur，一開始不解的Merlin從僵硬的肢體語言猜測不單單是久久等候引來Arthur的不悅，基於他習慣以不可一世的蠻橫掩蓋焦躁的情緒，於是Merlin停下準備張口解釋的嘴猶豫了起來。

Arthur沒有理由不安，互相撫慰那天的他興致勃勃，如今卻幾乎不怎麼正視Merlin的臉。

Merlin看向手下足足有五公斤重的行李袋，真不知道不識時務的Lance是好意還是惡作劇。「我怕制服壓皺了，蒐集了一些休閒服帶上，越想越怕參與無法預期的場合，你也沒告訴我該割捨什麼樣的衣服，乾脆一併帶了... 」

「一般來說只要穿制服就夠了，馬球場你只是觀眾，穿上你的休閒褲就夠了...算了，跟上吧。」Arthur一甩身上的側背包，示意Merlin跟著他走。

與Arthur的朋友聚會偶爾選擇伊頓鎮上一間綠色油漆裝潢、窗櫺點綴紫堇花的歐式餐飲店舉行，但是與Arthur這樣單人並肩前往溫莎古堡倒是頭一次。沒有想像中的高級轎車送行，Arthur如普通學生般獨立跨步而行，從中鍛鍊公學要求的良好品行與堅忍意志，路上還平易近人朝幾個熟悉的店家老闆打招呼。橫跨泰晤士河的伊頓橋有涼風拂過，西邊山坡上著名的溫莎城堡橫跨幾世紀聳立於此。Merlin見識摯愛臉龐上的汗珠沿著鬢角悄悄滑落。伊頓橋上飽覽河岸豐富的景致，岸邊小酒館三五顧客倚著餐椅慵懶舒適享用桌上的佳餚，幾名頑童踏著絨絨草地玩耍互相追逐，眼前是鎮民愜意閒適生活的氣氛，卻不屬於Merlin和Arthur，一股微妙的距離橫亙於兩人間。

今日Arthur心事重重，Merlin不敢隨意打擾他。雖然公眾場合避免過度親密是兩人間的共識，趕不上步伐的Merlin仍感受到來自堂兄的冷落步伐落後於兩步之外。他似乎思考著什麼，自從足球比賽晉級Arthur向他提到伯母的溫莎之約後，Arthur就變得深不可測，看來像掌控情報卻無可奉告的政要。但這樣很好，見到Igraine前的他最不需要的就是Arthur的溫柔，保持適當距離維持堂兄弟表象是必須的。

默不作聲的Merlin掩不住疾行帶來的氣喘吁吁，從心事回神的Arthur忍不住回頭：「跟上啊，這點路程就累了，等會兒爬到拱橋入口可有你受了。」當Arthur伸出手示意他可以放下僵硬肩膀上的行李換他來背，單靠肢體語言的溫柔幾乎令Merlin想忘記方才決定保持距離的決定當眾吻他。但是這太冒險了，Merlin只能將行李遞過去然後低下頭望著擦亮的皮鞋鞋尖。

「就說你帶太多了，現在吃到苦頭了吧。」似乎沒查覺Merlin的天人交戰，Arthur扛起他的行囊開始朝伊頓橋盡頭的山路爬行，頭一回Merlin自責沒好好鍛練自己的體能，刻意漿得發硬的領口浸染一層薄薄的微汗。

好不容易抵達溫莎城堡的私人入口，門口是站崗的軍人與安檢警衛，安檢警衛大叔顯然認識Arthur，對Arthur身後的Merlin則是探了探：「帶了朋友來啊，Sir。」

「Jack，我說過喊我Arthur就好。這是我的堂弟Merlin。」

「幸會。看來你們獵了好幾隻大雁準備帶來廚房加菜？」指了指Arthur背上那一袋Merlin的行囊，幽默感十足的大叔Jack很快化解了Merlin初次抵達城堡的徬徨。

「你好。」Merlin害羞地打招呼。

「別小看這包行李， 全是伊頓庭院裡獵來的，今晚我們都有口福了。」Arthur隨口幽默地說。 

打完招呼的Arthur領著Merlin通過崗哨，路過佈滿槍眼的斑駁城牆與防禦用的圓塔往私人住所的城堡上區邁步。

「西邊那頭有許多外交大廳，」Arthur冷靜向西側指了指，「包括了聖喬治大廳。聖喬治大廳的天花板裝飾著許多過去的紋章與現在的嘉德勳章，晚點再帶你去參觀。母親住在東側私人的皇家套房，宮廷內侍習慣這時候把下午茶準備好，我們一會就加入她們。你一定要喝點充滿療效的洋甘菊茶，那是我喝過最好喝最解渴的滋味。」

「Arthur，你有心事嗎？」Merlin從沒見過滔滔不絕卻不顧他反應的Arthur，感覺有些陌生，「你知道我喜歡你，有什麼事都可以找我商量。」

「停下...別說喜歡這個字！這裡可是溫莎，隨便一句話就能置身於危險之中。」穿著金黃背心壓低聲音的Arthur難得隱忍，貌似抗拒張牙舞爪的野獸壓抑自己。以POP成員的口吻而不是情人的態度對Merlin說話。

「我以為是你母親邀我來參加下午茶，應該是開開心心而不是這樣陰陽怪氣。」經過這一責罵，擁有自尊的Merlin徹底委屈起來，今日的Arthur有些古怪，難道他突然玩膩悖德愛情遊戲打算從良履行家族義務了？不，Arthur不是這種人。他只能為愛上一個我行我素的貴族混球而忐忑不安。「我離你遠遠的，可以了嗎？」

「抱歉...Merlin。我只是累積了壓力，發洩在你身上。」

「是怎樣的壓力？」

「晚一點我會告訴你，現在還不是時候。」Arthur踏上建築群中其中一棟的階梯，對著正門門環扣了兩下。

稱職的管家接過Arthur身上的行李，回報Igraine殿下正在等他們。有旁人在Merlin不好再發出疑問， 只好把無數疑惑藏到心底。譬如說：Igaine殿下與Morgana會不會喜歡他，還是像Uther一樣做做表面功夫。伯父的冷漠帶給他不小的陰影，Merlin只希望沒見過的伯母是真誠想見他而不是貴族虛偽的客套。

踏著莊嚴的地毯路過數幅家族成員收集的不同品味油畫，接著映入眼簾的就是古老傳統布置的接待廳。由義大利蒐集來的套組沙發上坐著金髮碧眼的美婦人，穿戴的套裝沒有額外繁複的裝飾但質地高雅，修長的頸間配戴一副精緻的祖母綠鑽項鍊，鵝蛋臉上高挺的鼻樑有著與Arthur相似的輪廓，不用特地介紹也猜得出她的身分──Arthur的母親Igrine女士。沙發旁則是大學生年紀的黑髮少女，擁有少有的碧綠色雙眸與Arthur相同的驕傲眼神，長相則是偏向Uther一些，應該是Arthur的姐姐Morgana了。

「母親、Morgana，這是Merlin。Merlin，這是我母親與Morgana。」

「終於見面了，Merlin。這麼晚才邀請你真是抱歉。」優雅得體的Igrine站起身接受兩位少年的問候，熱絡又恰到好處地招呼他們加入早備好的下午茶行列。與Uther不同的是：她的神情雍容而充滿暖意，笑容中擁有一股強大的親和力，從沒見過面的Merlin很快對她產生親近的好感。與Uther之間的差異之大，不用他人多加聯想也明白性格差異是伯父與伯母分居的原因。

「你好，Merlin，如果你曾聽過有個人踢過孩童時Arthur的屁股害他哭了一整晚，那個罪魁禍首就是我。」自我介紹之餘的Morgana不忘出口嘲笑Arthur，獲得驕傲弟弟的一計眼刀。

「你們好，我一直想見見你們。我是Merlin，今後請多多指教。」乖巧的Merlin凝視眼前尊貴的女士，很快沉浸於主動風趣的話題、為沒及早認識她而惋惜。至於Morgana看起來是個驕傲的大學生，對他這個高中生似乎興致缺缺，對抓弄Arthur倒是興致盎然。許久以後才明白原來她一直在貴族的虛偽與信奉馬克思主義間徘徊，是以遠沒有Igraine來的熱絡。但生性叛逆的她後來與Merlin成為莫逆之交。

「我們早從Arthur那邊聽到不少你的事，關於你熱衷於戲劇演出，畢業後還打算陪Arthur進入空軍擔任技師。」Igrine親自為兒女們端來各種茶包果醬，Merlin從中揀選了Arthur喜愛的黃金蜂蜜──他已經習慣配合Arthur抹這口味配思康吃。

「是的，女士。」

 「說到皇家空軍，今早我領取了募軍單，已經填寫回覆了。」Arthur接話下去，「身為國王的外孫，為國家服役兩年是蛻變為成人的重要儀式。一起畢業的Gwaine也選擇參軍，只是Gwaine投效的目標是海軍，他想藉著搭乘驅逐艦的機會到遠東周遊列國。」

Arthur與Merlin默契十足同時拿起三層午茶架上的藍莓餡塔，彷彿一正一反的鏡像，只是Arthur盯著鮮豔的藍色不吃，思考如何表達措辭，「Merlin畢業後不會跟著我去當個軍人。」

「咦？」幾乎同時間，除了Arthur以外的在座三人發出疑惑，尤其是Merlin，他不懂為何Arthur要說謊。

「我們昨天談論過的，是吧。」Arthur刻意昂起語調徵詢Merlin的意見。Merlin只好放下到嘴的藍莓餡塔，上面沾著水珠的藍莓令人垂涎欲滴，如今藍莓塔裡頭彷彿掺了砒霜。「Merlin擁有戲劇天份，還擁有一雙巧手，扔到機甲轟隆作響的軍營裡未免太可惜了。他值得聘任於高收入的百貨手藝工作坊擔任裁縫設計師，或是一個出色的劇場總監，不用服役同樣可以報效國家，他巧手變換出的作品足夠提高時尚界的生產力。」Arthur自顧自地說。

「那也是很好的出路，只要Merlin開口，我認識倫敦老字號百貨Liberty時裝部的經理，他們手工訂製的緞料是品質最好的，裁縫師與設計師也是，或許畢業後Merlin有興趣去那裡嘗試應徵？」

「嗯...謝謝女士的建議，我會好好考慮。」Merlin說。無法理解Arthur提議的他只能滿頭霧水配合Arthur演出權宜之計。但是緊握的拳頭因緊握而冒汗。差點忘了從小掌控一切的Arthur有個壞習慣： _自以為是的他向來獨斷安排立下決定不曾事先商量，好像他不是個活生生的人而是漂亮展示的洋娃娃。_

不得不說下午茶的融化起司龍蝦燉蛋三明治是Merlin嚐過最極致的人間美味，印度上等阿薩姆紅茶佐以柑橘、藍莓果粒的酸甜口感更是令舌尖整個雀躍，更不用說接下來鬆軟溫熱的思康與甜點了。但Merlin的心還是為Arthur的擅自決定心生埋怨。他豐厚的唇形尾端抿成薄薄一條線，一旁的Arthur以完美的優雅姿勢手端王室收藏的骨瓷杯啜飲洋甘菊茶，英挺的鼻樑自帶氣勢逼人的貴氣；Merlin突然洩氣了，再怎麼任性也敵不過眼前擁有王室血脈的天之嬌子，就像眼前不是人人能吃到的米其林級藍莓餡塔。重拾乖巧的他乾脆專心一意進攻被冷落一段時間的藍莓餡塔。

鼓起腮幫品嚐美食的Merlin偶爾才跟上Pendragon一家三口上流社會的高質量對話，確定留給Igraine極好的印象，因為她對待他與對待Arthur並無區別。最後年紀尚輕的他話題跟不上了，乾脆眨著迷途小鹿般興致盎然的大眼睛、安靜聆聽Arthur母子談論英國的金融時勢與德國納粹黨的興起，偶爾莫嘉娜撩撩長髮往對桌的Merlin望來擠出一個絕美的微笑、他連忙陪笑回去，希望沒讓她發現笑容中被Arthur刻意忽略的苦澀。

心境受Arthur陰晴不定的影響，首度嘗試人生最美好下午茶的Merlin還是透過味蕾的體驗不斷傳出盛讚與謳歌，不安的情緒經由美食適時撫慰了一番，貴族仕女熱衷於下午茶甜點算是切身體驗了一遍。美味的藍莓塔與手工焗烤布丁不愧是調劑生活的最佳方式，堪稱面對Arthur獨斷宣言時最有療效的靈丹妙藥。

結束了”美妙”又暗潮洶湧的午茶時光，擔任東道主的Arthur帶領Merlin穿過玄關階梯前往他們今晚的臥房──玄關階梯旁展示了亨利八士收集的戰士全身鎧甲，雄糾糾氣昂昂鎮守整座宮殿通往私人套房的門戶。正準備向Merlin說話，階梯旁走近一位穿著粉紅套裝的年輕少女。

「嗨，Arthur。聽我父親說你今天來了，還帶著你朋友。有什麼需要我效勞的嗎？」女孩豐滿的臉頰帶有笑起來甜美的酒窩，凝視Arthur的目光令Merlin如此熟悉──這個女孩跟我一樣喜歡Arthur。愛意藏都不藏毫不掩飾。

「Sophia，這是我的堂弟Merlin Emrys。Merlin，這是內勤總管Ferguson的掌上明珠Sophia Ferguson。她週末偶爾來溫莎城堡幫忙鋪墊被褥、清理窗簾與擦拭各大房間梳妝台與珠寶台的細膩活，是宮裡最明亮的一道風景。」

亮麗的女孩發出銀鈴般的笑聲。究竟Arthur是出於禮貌的恭維還是故意與女孩調情，連Merlin也分不清，只能絞緊手指避免表現得像個不識大體的鄉下姑娘。

「聽到你指定Merlin住那間”藍屋”起居室，我還有點訝異呢！那間採光不是很好…又位處偏間…」Sophia似乎剛審視完藍屋確認屋況合宜接待重要的客人，手上還拿著雞毛撢。「還好我一大早就把窗戶開啟了，通風過後應該好多了。他的牆壁採用都鐸藍進行粉刷，也沒有看不懂的後現代主義掛畫作為裝飾，想必任何普通男孩都會喜歡的。」

「謝謝妳，多虧妳的巧手，Merlin擁有一個絕佳的溫莎城堡住宿體驗。」Arthur朝Sophia優雅行禮，果然逗得她心花努放。一旁的Merlin見到兩人之間的眉目傳情，尷尬地想隨手拔出一旁收藏的名劍朝自己頸間刎去。

等抵達Sophia口中地處偏僻的藍屋，是位於五十公尺長走廊末端的邊間起居室。Arthur放下Merlin五公斤的行囊，從門邊回首對望著房間玻璃吊燈發呆的他說：「我回房間換下制服西裝背心，等一會兒見。」離開前Arthur順便把高即屋頂的實心木門掩上。

換下象徵菁英的金色背心才是他熟悉的Arthur。Merlin目送他離去、任自己重重摔進柔軟的被褥，高級雙人床墊遠比宿舍的硬木板床舒適許多，但是Arthur的反常歷歷在目，與Sophia的互動更是暗流湧動，他都快不清楚他在想什麼了。會 _不會習慣受人矚目的_ _Arthur_ _厭倦隱藏陽光下的戀情不能宣之於口？還是我只是高不可攀的他的眾多情人之一，_ _Sophia_ _是他在溫莎的情人？奇怪的態度源於他在意她的感受。拒絕從軍或許就是這麼一回事_ _…_ 滿腦子胡思亂想的他兜兜轉轉又回到原點，自認掌握了與Arthur間的愛情，實際上純屬打破水瓢一場空…

不不不，Arthur不是這種人，必須相信他的公正坦蕩…雖然是個擅自決定他人命運的高傲混球…或許待會能談談什麼壓力造成他的難言之隱...

正當Merlin好不容易擺脫愁眉苦臉把Lancelot借給他的好幾套"好意”掛進高級黑檀木衣櫃，突覺背後一陣龍捲風似的人影捲過他將他往床上一撲，一個熟悉的氣息順勢撲上他的臉頰。「Merlin…」

「你從哪裡進來的？」盯著沒開啟的正門，嚇一大跳的Merlin瞪著方才讓他愚蠢煩惱的罪魁禍首──換下制服外套的Arthur身穿樣式簡單的藍襯衫，領口幾顆鈕扣沒扣、鍛鍊過的胸膛若隱若現，增添幾分性感的味道。低頭的他非常享受把他壓在身下、反襯白色床單的咖啡色鬈髮還有詫異睜大的雙眼，沿著鎖骨延伸就是一個個吻。

「這間“藍屋”曾是戰爭時君主撤退路線中的偏間，與隔壁接待室相連的密道直通我住的”洛可可室”。」Arthur吻到Merlin的敏感點，得意地聽到他的抽氣聲，「當然是我特意的安排，如此一來沒人能打擾我們獨處，沒有階級之分，沒有禮儀作梗，一週以來我一直等待擁你入懷的這一刻。」

動情的Merlin不禁喜出望外，熟悉屬於他的Arthur又回來了，但是方才的不安令他擺盪偏過頭去，倔強咬住嘴唇的思索該不該發問。

「怎麼了，你不開心？」Arthur扳過他見過擁有最優美顴骨的臉。

「我不開心沒關係，Sophia開心就好。」Merlin半賭氣半試探地說。 

「Sophia？為何扯到她？她就像是我的妹妹，我們之間什麼也沒有。」

「但是她看起來可不是這麼想的。先是Sophia，還有你自做主張決定從軍的事，毫不商量就擅自決定。我能忍受公眾場合你避免正眼看我，但是如果你厭倦我了、打算分手的話，我應該第一個知道...」說這些話幾乎耗盡Merlin的自尊，難得挫敗的他捂著額頭不願意面對不肯正面分享的Arthur。

「Merlin，我沒有打算分手。就算別人覺得毛骨悚然我也沒後悔過。 看著我，是時候向你坦承一切。」Arthur說。

背影留給自己的Merlin翻身坐起面向Arthur，執著渴望真相：「說吧，我在聽呢！」

高傲的Arthur滿臉難言之隱用拇指搓搓嘴唇：「我欠你一個解釋，你有權知道一切。之所以不敢找你、甚至希望你不要從軍完全是我單方面的私慾，軍營體制不同與公學開放，同性間的追逐傾慕或許公學可以容忍，軍營裡卻唯有服從紀律和軍官的命令。一想到畢業即將和你分離就更無法克制自己想要你的慾望，光看到一個渾然天成的黑髮精靈眨著水藍的眼眸經過伊頓門口向我迎來，根本無法克制吻住你的衝動。這樣下去太危險了，你也明白軍紀如山，待在同一個軍營我不知道我會做出什麼違紀的事。想到事情爆發後害你承受的苦難、我就難辭其咎。」

「我們很小心，事情永遠不會爆發的，好嗎？」Merlin的手背溫柔劃過情人的臉龐，原來Arthur跟他一樣愛得隱忍愛得辛苦。

「...你認識八年級生Mordred吧？」Arthur的眼神閃過鋒利的痛楚。 

「小Mordred？當然認識，他跟我一樣是貴族的養子，從入學以來一直很崇拜我，甚至加入莎士比亞戲劇社。是我教他威爾斯腔幫助他進入角色，還得了最佳新人獎。」聯想起機警又天賦異稟的Mordred剛進公學什麼人也不信任的神情，勾起Merlin過去的回憶關照了這個沒安全感的孩子。對Mordred， Merlin的評價是：這孩子的未來要不是大好就是大壞。

「他崇拜你，所以發現我們不容於世的愛情後由不知所措轉為瘋狂的嫉妒，」Arthur語帶平靜的述說足以毀天滅地，「學園祭演完”仲夏夜之夢”當天，他看到了。」

話劇社社長當眾宣布他為下任主角候選人的那天，Arthur眼看四下無人情不自禁給他一個超出朋友過於熱烈的擁抱，並且低頭吻了他灑有金粉的鬢角和繪有豔紅彩妝的眼眶，惹得Merlin額頭抵住他的額頭。怎知運氣不巧被躲在暗處想向Merlin道賀的Mordred偷窺到。

排山倒海的暈眩感直擊Merlin而來，為何如此濃情蜜意的溫存偏偏被執著的小伙子看到？他鐵定猜到他們的關係了。睜大的嘴半晌才找回聲音：「只是一個鬢角的吻，說明不了什麼。他是八年級生，你是公學西翼達靈頓的級長，男校裡處處是追求同伴玩戀愛遊戲和貓膩臥室裡談心的男孩，相約體育更衣室互打手槍更是大家心照不宣的秘密，相較之下我們並不惹眼。」

「但是 _Arthur Pendragon品學兼優以身做則，向來不屑於表裡不一的猥褻勾當，被譽為卓越的達靈頓之王。身為他堂弟的Merlin Emrys則是公學少見的閒雲野鶴，從不參與學生自治黨派寧願與新生打成一片。_ 」Arthur念出宿舍生對他們的評價，不知為何如今聽來只剩苦澀。敏銳的Mordred察覺到他們與一般男孩的單純發洩不同而是真正的戀愛，震驚的他憤怒於偶像對心目中形象的背叛，向信奉迂腐教條準備踏上殖民主義體制的Edmund Barclay告密。

「就因為我奪走他的偶像、身為話劇社明日之星的Emrys的名譽，他想報復。」Arthur無奈地說。身為Arthur入學以來的對頭，向來比不過他的Edmund Barclay如今耀武揚威了，著急的Gwaine攔住Arthur查證，得到“無可奉告”的回應。但是Barclay不是省油的燈，「不用他說我也知道男同性戀在如今英國會被判處嚴重猥褻罪，如果不想離開學校後因違反同性戀法而被拘捕的話，就應該自動請辭級長的職務並退出伊頓學生會以維護伊頓的光榮，否則難保有人洩漏訊息，到時我父親鐵定我把關起來，運氣不好可能還得入獄服刑...Barclay暗示我是個厲害的對手，應該明白怎麼選擇對自己最有利...」

「你應該向任何人否認我們的關係，我們除了是堂兄弟沒有任何瓜葛，一切都是Mordred的幻想。情急之下你應該這麼解釋！」Merlin從沒這麼焦急過，沒想到Arthur的反常緣於背後這麼大的陰謀，而他早該想到不該總跑到無人的教室置身事外。現在他寧可自己早點接受監督生的職務擁有發言權替他澄清。

「我做不到，要我昧著良心否認我們的關係，這不是傷害你是什麼？」Arthur毫不妥協地否決，「我不承認這是犯罪，愛上另一個男人並沒有錯，就算我愛上的是自己的堂弟。信奉日不落帝國主義的Barclay過於虛偽，無法包容其他的思想，入學以來我們一直互看不順眼，如果今天我請辭換他拱手上位，不知變通的他絕對成為不容異己的獨裁者，他會把宿舍當成軍營來控管，整個達靈頓將屈服於他的淫威之下。」

「但是你得先保護你自己...」

「我絕不會臨陣退縮，畢業前的最後幾個月絕不以不名譽的方式請辭。Gwaine和Lancelot信任我的為人，是最忠實的伙友，最壞的結果是伊頓學生會POP成員組成的紀律委員會證明我有罪，他們願意作證是我強迫你的，你不至於受到連累。至於Mordred單方面的指控，我將以毫不含糊的態度與以反擊。在我看來，你是我一生相伴的摯友，彼此之間的愛是靈魂相通，最純正、高尚、無法污衊。是最高貴的愛情形式。」

聽Arthur堅誓捍衛愛情的堡壘，驚慌進而感動的Merlin倒率先冷靜下來，「不，Arthur，你絕對不能為了我遭受紀律委員會鞭刑的侮辱，更不能因此被開除。這是個虛偽的社會，無法容忍同性戀，如果日後你因為愛上我被送進監獄，我絕對無法原諒自己情願選擇自殺。所以你否認我們的關係吧，否則不僅是我，視我如子的伯母與Morgana也會為此哭泣的。相信我。只要你對我忠誠，我絕對至死屬於你。高傲的你必須繼續擔任達靈頓之王，而不是Barclay踩在腳下棄如敝屣的過街老鼠。」

「你打算怎麼做？」Ａrthur問到。

「何不試著跟Sophia交往，一旦你有了女朋友，謠言就不攻自破了。」Ｍerlin情急之下只能想出這種傷人傷己的方式，但為了保全Arthur顧不了那麼多。

「這提議就像叫你為了安撫Mordred發誓專屬於他一樣，根本不可行。」Arthur說。他的果斷拒絕令Merlin鬆了一口氣，但同時又焦急起來。

「求你了，Arthur...我也不愛推波助瀾求你們嘗試交往。這有助於否認Mordred的指控。我們的愛應該是互相成就而不是互相毀滅，絕對不是為了讓你身敗名裂受世人唾棄...」

「Merlin，有時候你意外的成熟，連我分居的父母也該對你刮目相看的。」Arthur看向Merlin的眼神帶有疑惑和畏懼，「可惜我遠沒有你那樣寬廣的胸襟，這件事沒得商量，答應我別做傻事。」

見Arthur眼中幾乎噴出火來，Merlin唯有遵從他的意願：「好的，Sophia這條路行不通，我會另想辦法。」

「難得來溫莎玩就別掃興了，該下去用晚飯了。」

懷抱心事的Merlin勸不動向來自傲的Arthur，唯有尋求身為專屬學長同樣是Arthur鐵哥兒的Gwaine協助，當晚他擅自撥打了宿舍的電話，勢單力薄的他不敢向熱心的Gwaine完全坦白、只鉅細靡遺描述事情的險惡、述說對方打算擊潰Arthur的單方面的計畫。

「我的老天爺，這真是太荒謬了。」Gwaine聽到對方指控Arthur愛的是男人，立刻出現一般人無法認同急於否認的態度。

「你必須幫幫Arthur，我想不到其他人了，你會幫他吧？」Merlin不奢求他能接受，只求他伸出援手。

「當然，但是恐怕你得做一件不喜歡的事...」

「只要可以幫到Arthur，什麼事我都願意做！」

「很好，聽我的，有個方式應該行得通...」

好不容易掛上電話，Merlin軟了腳癱坐在地毯上，不喜歡捲入寡頭政治的他再也無法置身事外。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

老天賞臉，馬球賽當日難得陰陰鬱鬱的英格蘭上空出現陽光穿透厚實雲層的晴朗天氣，英國有句俗諺「擅長騎馬不一定是貴族，貴族一定擅長騎馬」，早起的Arthur領著Merlin前往溫莎城堡西側的皇家馬廄探訪他的馬兒。每回前來溫莎拜訪的早晨，Arthur總不忘親自前來餵食這匹名為”雷霆”的馬兒吃草，何況今日要騎著牠角逐競技。這匹駿馬是Arthur十二歲的生日禮物，亮黑色的鬃毛質地細緻，身型豐朗又帶有脾氣，蹄子上的腳踝帶有一道有別於其他馬兒的白紋，噴出熱氣的鼻子朝Arthur伸出的手蹭了蹭。

身穿棉質緊身休閒衫的Arthur盯著一旁身穿黑色西服肩膀鑲嵌金紋的Merlin，「怎麼穿的這麼拘束，這件衣服哪裡來的，沒見你穿過？」

支支吾吾了好一會，Merlin決定選擇說實話，「我沒有適合看馬球賽的衣服，這件是Lancelot的…」

「Lancelot…哼，好個Lancelot。這裡準備了客人騎的馬，更衣室有我多餘的休閒服，去給我換來。」Arthur鬆開綁住雷霆的韁繩，「快去換呀？還磨磨蹭蹭什麼？你也想騎馬吧。」

待在Pendragon莊園曾受過馬術訓練的Merlin自從就讀伊頓之後，馬術跟著生疏不少，但皇家馬廄的馬匹品種遠高於Pendragon莊園，吸引人想跨上馬背一 覽溫莎田園風光。因此也不跟Arthur爭辯，進了更衣室找到Arthur的更衣櫃，從十幾套服飾中挑了一套合身的羊毛Polo衫換上，黑色皮鞋也換成皮革製成的棕色長靴，襯托雙腿更加修長。更衣完畢的他走出來讓Arthur檢驗穿搭，直到Arthur確認他全身上下都是屬於自己的服裝感到滿意為止。

雖然不是Arthur常穿的款式，胸圍尺寸也過於寬鬆，但是Merlin為第一次名正言順穿上Arthur的衣物心口小鹿亂撞，沒忽略Arthur謹慎言行背後的一絲得意。

身為溫莎公園的御林軍馬球俱樂部的一員，Arthur從九歲就開始參與馬球比賽，前往馬廄與雷霆培養感情是賽前固定的迷信儀式。他翻身躍上馬背，指導馬夫協助Merlin騎上另一頭性格溫順的母馬茉莉，一前一後往樹叢茂密處踱步，清晨的空氣飽含水氣，衣裳很快被朝露的葉片打濕，Merlin卻覺得能暫時忘懷公學低年級的失序指控擁有與Arthur屬於兩人的靜謐時光是種莫大的幸福。

 「想策馬奔馳嗎？來吧！」前頭的Arthur回頭吆喝，Merlin一時豪情萬丈，也執起韁繩踢了下胯下的馬肚，兩人策馬奔馳在無人的秘境小道上，前夜壓抑的情緒頓時一掃而空。小道的樹葉被馬蹄踩過發出陣陣沙沙聲，等兩人盡興了才勒馬急停，隨著Arthur停在一個被藤蔓纏繞的林間小屋前。

「這是狩獵小屋，裏頭專門擺放狩獵用的器材，還有一個裝滿鏡子的房間稱為鏡廳，相傳十八世紀鏡子是稀罕品，我沒有品味的祖先就弄了一大堆來裝飾整個大廳…」Arthur走過去確認門有沒有上鎖，朝後頭牽著馬發楞的Merlin招招手，然後一把摟住他柔韌的腰。

「今天馬球賽後，我在這裡等你。上次我說過了： _這一次，不會停_ 。」朝Merlin敏感的耳畔低喃，彷彿立下誓言的Arthur確定他聽到了，圓潤的耳廓呈現漂亮的鮮紅色。

他們雙雙回到宮廷享用豐盛的早餐，接近十點再一同騎馬到馬球場參與預定好的賽事。縱使對騎馬不陌生，Merlin自認講求策馬奔馳的馬球運動還是超越他的極限，於是待在觀眾席看Arthur與前來參賽的Gwaine握手，對Lancelot則瞪了他一眼閒他多事，然後與受邀前來的馬術業餘隊展開高質量的較量。

整場馬球賽既刺激又帶有威嚴感，”雷霆”上的Arthur身姿矯健，擊球時強壯的臂肌展現難以忽視的力量，姿態尊貴又控制比賽的節奏，一群馬匹交戰展現的技術、戰略與禮儀更令場邊的Merlin躍躍欲試，但是他的平衡感與爆發力遠遠不及Arthur或同齡的夥伴，只好文質彬彬待在場邊與服裝華美的佳麗們為場上的男兒加油，然後為接下來的自作主張咬著手指。

策馬馳騁的Arthur不用說有多瀟灑帥氣，陽光下爽朗笑開的他愉快於進了場上最多比分。等比賽結束哨聲響起，伺機尋找Arthur攀談的Sophia Ferguson走下看台朝牽著雷霆的Arthur走去，心情正好的Arthur與她有說有笑構成一幅俊男美女的美妙圖畫。Merlin看了眼走向場邊的Gwaine，對方朝他點點頭，看台側幾個八卦雜誌記者正高舉相機朝Arthur與Sophia的方向猛拍，後者並沒有發現。

Gwaine求助家族公關尋得的解套方式或許違背Arthur的意志，但是Merlin還是默默祈禱這個最後的險棋能奏效，保住Arthur不受到醜聞指控的影響。

 

週末受Igrine邀請賓客雲集的晚宴上，沒有人注意兩個少年何時離席。 狩獵小屋做為距離主殿外六百公尺的離宮，向來無人拜訪的夜間竟然燈火通明，地板上傾倒兩罐飲盡的琴酒與香檳空瓶，隔壁布有帷幕的床舖上，兩具交疊的身體在燭台的照明下、帷幕上映出融合為一的影子。佈滿肌肉的Arthur大腿內側夾住發育中堂弟的窄腰，俯下寬肩對著黑髮少年忘情索吻。

一開始是品嚐嘴邊酒味蜻蜓點水的親吻，隨著手探進逐漸凌亂的襯衫，舌頭嬉戲的力道緩緩加深，腹部蓄積了熱力，甜蜜的親吻風向一變轉為把對方拆吃入腹的溼吻。吸吮、啃噬、甜膩、疼痛，交往經歷是一片白紙的Merlin很快被挑逗地神魂顛倒，好不容易掙脫箝制的手指轉而緊箍住Arthur的頸項，暗示這些遠遠不夠，今晚注定無眠，需要更多的水乳交融為公學迎戰前的第一次、可能也是最後一次宣洩無法言明的情潮。他只能摟緊Arthur，絕望般期待他狠狠操他留下印記。

 「Arthur...Arthur──」從沒為他人綻放的Merlin擺出誘惑歡迎的姿態，平日包裹於黑色西裝制服外套下的肌膚在燭光下呈現動人的奶白色。若是青澀的處女最是誘人，尚未開苞的處男也是如此。

 「Merlin...」出於本能把Merlin的雙腿疊高，Arthur急於觸碰無人觸及的秘密領域，探索禁地的渴求如旅人渴水般強烈，手下動作又是細緻又是刺激，逼得初嚐禁果的Melrin劇烈扭動呼喚他的名字，半是害羞半是第一次豁出去的義無反顧。深深呼吸了兩下，隨Arthur的安撫按住他肌肉隆起的手臂，體內試探的手指逼出他細小的呻吟。

 「你臉紅了，Merlin。」

 「沒關係，我要你繼續...」

終於理智潰堤徹底敗給慾望的Arthur把Merlin的下肢壓上肩膀，動作前想抓住什麼般地確認什： 「真的要這麼做？要知道跨越眼前的禁忌之後，你就隨我墮落了，永遠烙印愛上同性的標籤，必須對公學的同學躲躲閃閃，出社會後更得提防便衣的警察，無法大聲宣稱自己無罪。一旦我要了你，時光無法反轉，你成為我的共犯，再也回不去過去無憂的美好歲月。 」

 「沒有你，我根本沒有生存的意義，從被收養以來你一直對我最好。你必須相信你曾經說過的：我們的愛是至高無上最崇高的形式，不會因做愛的方式與常人不同而有所改變，沒什麼好擔憂的，我絕不後悔。」

 「 _我愛你，Merlin_ 。」組織不出更好的語言代表他對Merlin的感情，Arthur散下滿頭金髮以膜拜的心情低頭吻他。隨著Merlin甜膩的回應緩緩進入他緊緻的體內，彷彿直搗他的核心剖開他的內在。有股歸屬感終於破繭而出，伴隨身體相連的Merlin頂著洞悉一切的藍眸迫切纏住Arthur，沈醉於堂兄激烈的撞擊韻律，在無人的寢室內甜膩地、放肆地叫床，情願把專屬情人間魄刻骨銘心的夜晚刻畫的驚心動魄。

放任汗水滑落與滿身吻痕地迎向黎明，白色被單稍事遮蓋渾身赤裸的Merlin，大半條修長的腿以慵懶的姿勢橫臥Arthur身側，活生生如錯飲美酒倒臥人間的酒神。意識迷離前Arthur揉亂手下柔軟的黑色髮絲；朝墮入凡間的精靈喃喃自語：「如果很不幸在這次的鬥爭中落敗了，我不再是人人仰望的特殊階級，不再是菁英中的菁英，你還會愛我嗎？」

「會的，Arthur，我會一直愛你。別煩惱了，睡吧。」Merlin親暱安撫懷中金髮凌亂的Arthur，聽到熟睡均勻的呼吸聲，才悄悄吻上凌亂的髮絲低聲耳語：「就算你輸了Barclay也當不上級長，因為我接受Gwaine提供的監督生席次，票數上他贏不了你。」

 

 

(待續)

 

 

後記：

 

英國社會的階級制度分明從寄宿學校的體制裡能夠窺知一二。看過哈利波特的大概對級長（Prefect）這名詞有印象。

由於之前似乎沒有詳細描述，在這裡稍微解釋一下～英國的公學管理大部分交給學生自制，伊頓公學不同等級和不同成就的學生擁有不同的著裝規定，因為之前功課做的不夠充分，我把第三章對Arthur的描述稍微修正了一下，如果有興趣的人可以回頭去看看關於Arthur職位的描述^w^

我文中設定Merlin即將當任的「監督生」是督促學生日常、負責管理和處罰不守規定學生的管理職務，一般是品學兼優、擁有特殊表現足以擔任學生表率的人擔任。

設定Arthur擔任的級長，則類似伊頓公學裡的宿舍長，宿舍長被學校賦予權力管理住宿生，平日日常可以穿灰色背心。

不過在學生管理階層裡有一個最高階最特殊階級，就是學生會成員(POP，或稱為The Eton Society)，這些校園學生中最頂層的人可以任意挑選背心顏色，走在校園任何角落都彰顯身份。文中的Arthur身兼級長，同時也是POP成員。所以Arthur挑選金黃背心作為他的專用色。

Arthur在我心中一直是尊貴又講求對等的形象

收養以來受到Arthur保護的Merlin，接下來慢慢展現他的價值，成長到足以與Arthur匹配～光聯想這個過程就很期待Merlin的成長。果然成長必須付出相對的代價，不是嗎？

這篇同人大概是我寫過同人裡最接近可能不小心悲劇結尾的一篇文(由於時代設定)，不過既然是同人，秉持的精神就是娛樂作者本人，所以結局方面我想讀者不用太過擔心，阿姨我還沒有把主角寫死寫悲劇收場的興趣～請安心閱讀。(這方面我很堅持這點＝◇＝)

 

 

下圖為這些可自行挑選有色背心的特殊階級示意圖，取自Film “another country” ，1984，

主角為第一張的Colin Firth叔叔，還有一心一意想當上高層但功敗垂成的Rupert Everett叔叔，

很精彩的一部電影，想瞭解英國公學間的校內政治推薦去看看


	6. Chapter 6

週日從狩獵小屋回到溫莎城堡的他們又在藍屋房內嬉戲了幾次，就怕回到伊頓後再也沒辦法互相依偎。男孩們越過伯拉圖式的精神之戀把愛慕化為肉欲。以往夢中呼喚他親近的形象如今鮮活躺在臂彎裡，實質的蹭著他的胸膛不含情色意味地依偎到一起。從沒嚐過與愛人結合的Merlin與不曾追逐幽會刺激的Arthur生平頭一次分享彼此的肉體，品嚐靈與慾合一後餘韻不絕的驚嘆。

「真希望永遠這樣下去。」躺在藍屋床上的Merlin撫摸眼前隨觸可即的淡金體毛，從沒想過滿足於現世的慾望後帶來的是伊人從軍後無比的空虛，Merlin甚至拒絕去想。

「你知道嗎？我從小就幻想當一名飛官。」午後陽光灑在Arthur身上，手指玩弄Merlin不規則生長的鬈髮，柔軟的觸感令他愛不釋手。「這樣我就可以脫離名為Pendragon的牢籠，沒有人對我抱持超越男孩應當承受的期待，不用繼承那棟沒有家庭溫暖的宅邸，還有永無止盡無趣的證券報表。有時候我真羨慕你，想做什麼就做什麼，無拘無束。」

「你是認真的嗎？」原本默默聽著的Merlin忍不住發問了，為背負家族期望的Arthur感到憂傷：「所以你才選擇從軍、而不是考慮保送進入*牛劍？」(*註：牛津與劍橋）他記得Arthur送他飛機模型時眼中綻放的神采，那時的Arthur是個充滿熱忱擁有夢想的單純少年，而不是表面上呼風喚雨實際上卻承受父母感情不睦與家族期望、必須扼殺自己本性的不快樂王子。

「其實我是希望帶你一起去的，至少能近距離看到你。」Arthur親吻了Merlin的嘴唇，很清純的吻，不帶有色情意味的那種，卻熨燙Merlin的心。「但是總覺得你是為了我才放棄自己的專長選擇這條路，我不能這麼自私。」

「我以為你真的是怕我們的事情曝光才拒絕我的？」Merlin抬頭看他。

 「那也是原因之一。畢竟經過昨夜以後，我發現我對你不單純是彼此互相吸引那麼簡單，見到你不僅是談話投機而已，我忍不住想親吻你的嘴唇、想愛撫你的臉龐，聽你述說身邊發生的生活瑣事。」

「我也和你有同樣的感覺，自從上愛你的那刻開始，我能夠想像和你一起成為老爺爺的情景。我們可以在Pendragon莊園種各種花，養一隻叫做Aithusa的拉布拉多犬，馬房裡養幾匹馬。每天我陪你去林間打獵，熱了就脫掉上衣下池塘游泳...」Merlin可以輕鬆想像他與Arthur身為一生相伴的朋友度過的每一日，這對一個才十五歲剛談初戀的少年來說非常不可思議。腦中隱約浮現了「伴侶」這個字眼。

「聽起來很棒...肯定很愜意...」Arthur似乎想像這副美景，此時沈醉其中。

與待在溫莎城堡的Arthur相處過後，放下高貴身段的Arthur和藹可親的驚人。Merlin幾乎想都不用想就能描繪他們朝夕相伴的未來。

「所以我不認為你適合當軍人，拿槍桿子殺人不適合我的Merlin。」Arthur接著給Merlin一個吻，這次這個吻很纏綿。「答應我考慮清楚再來找我好嗎？」Arthur說。

Merlin輕聲答應，沒料到時隔不久的九月，英國因德國希特勒政府不肯從波蘭撤軍宣布開戰，大西洋戰役左右了他的未來。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

不忍母親操心的Arthur沒有多言公學內遭遇的困境就帶著Merlin告別了溫莎城堡。隔個三天高年級的Merlin擔負起監督生的職務，不愛受人矚目的他開始在澡堂紀錄每位學生的洗澡次數，確保每個學生擁有基本的整潔。但Arthur得到的最新消息是：審判他私德問題考慮褫奪他榮譽的學生法庭將在三週後舉辦，身為新進成員的Merlin被POP成員摒除在外沒有投票權，他接下監督生的好意算是落空了。

三週的時刻一到，伊頓公學彷彿成了煙硝味瀰漫的沙場，經過溫莎城堡內宣示愛情的承諾後，Arthur表現得勇者無懼，應傳喚參與伊頓公學學生會POP組成的自治學生法庭，針對Edmund Barclay指控他行為不檢的醜聞出庭並與他提出的人證加以對峙。出席的Mordred從沒見過這麼多氣勢逼人穿著有色背心的高年級生大陣仗一字排開等待他的證詞，教堂中央走道上的低年級生一時之間說話也不利索了，按照當天他目擊的情形複述了一次，出乎意料沒提到Arthur的親暱對象是Merlin，這對Arthur來說可是天大的好消息。

背後指控是一回事，當面對著達靈頓之王指控他又是另一回事。從Arthur身上傳來相愛不是罪過的自信，尊崇自治體制的坦蕩更增添處變不驚的風範，低年級生的妒忌並沒讓他產生厭惡心，反而生出強烈的憐憫和尊重同學智慧的理性。

當初年長的他引誘Merlin投入他的懷抱，現在就沒有權力把堂弟抖出來受評審非議。愛的責任與騎士榮譽讓他決定扛下一切汙衊，保護Merlin免於承受言語和退學的侮辱。

提醒自己不能提起"愛"這個詞彙，也不能洩漏Merlin的身份，Arthur用朝會朗讀祝禱詞的鎮定說：「Mordred述說他看到的情形，但是我有屬於我的版本。那天我聽到摯友的好消息太替他開心了，或許表現地親暱了一點，蹭了蹭他的額頭與鬢角，這些小動作是我對他推心置腹的表示，任何摯交都這麼做。」何況他認為兩情相悅根本不該說是失德。

「除了人證還有事證，你抽屜裡還有一些不尋常的書信，想必是寫給你那位“朋友”的情書。伊頓達靈頓的級長愛上男人是不正常的，應該身為學生們的表率而不是帶頭作亂，所以我提議應該剝奪他級長職務與POP成員的頭銜。」Barclay公開地說。

當初沒有投遞給Merlin的書信竟然被找來做證據是Arthur始料未及的，更沒想到他們竟然不顧隱私搜索他的抽屜，還好那時候他不明白Merlin和自己的心意還擔心信件被父親攔截，語氣親切又保守得很，傾慕表現地不很明顯，「只是普通男孩間互相問候的信而已，難道這也是德性有過失的證據?」

「除非你對任何男性都會說“我很想念你還有你偷看我又縮回去的神情”，否則這些信件很有問題。」Barclay拿出信紙朗誦其中疑問的句子。

「那是...我們之間的遊戲，捉迷藏遊戲。」Arthur想辦法解釋過去在Pendragon宅邸和Merlin兩小無猜玩耍的遊戲規則。

祈禱台邊的POP成員開始議論紛紛，決定他命運的十三位POP成員多對Arthur的平日作派信賴有加，對這次指控不少人抱持懷疑或保留的態度，Mordred的指證和Barclay的提議令現場陷入弔詭的氛圍：低年級生不可能有膽量與校內的天之驕子過不去，他說的話大概確有其事不是杜撰的，但是經由書信指控他和朋友是戀愛關係就見仁見智了，幾位POP成員穿越那封書信，有些認為說這是情書實在過於偏頗，有些同意地點頭同意。禱告席東側的Edmund Barclay侃侃而談Arthur必須自動請辭級長以維護伊頓的榮譽。另一頭的Gwaine Spencer起立說罪證不足不構成定罪條件，如果帶有情感的家書可以作為他愛男人的證據，那花邊小報刊登Arthur與Sophia的戀情難道不足以做為他愛女性的證據嗎？

剩下的十一位POP成員聽著雙方一問一答若有所思，對答辯方的回答進行個人判斷與自由心證。參與不少學生脫序行為裁決的Gwaine長噓一口氣：學生會成員向來對同學間肢體碰觸甚至撫摸狹玩不過度干涉，之所以站在這裡受人指控源於他身為行為表率不能有半點道德瑕疵，不同於一般低年級生皆被學生會罰以禁足或勞動服務即可解決。但是他掌握幾位POP成員低年級時曾與同性相偎睡一張床抵抗寂寞的過去，知道這種情況下他們能理解Arthur與Merlin間的友誼，相較之下硬抓住Arthur錯處的Barcaly就沒那麼好說話了。

長年養尊處優的Arthur因失德風暴處於暴風雨中心，過去參加冗長宗教儀式訓練出的克制成功抑止他莫名的焦慮。禱告席上雙方開始爭論不休，Arthur告訴自己從喧鬧的爭吵區隔開來獨立於辯論之外，教堂彩繪玻璃骨瘦如柴的耶穌聖像像極了Merlin的臉。他的內心突然一片寧靜、凝神等待POP成員的裁決，祈禱別把犯得唯一的錯就是愛上他的Merlin牽扯進來。如果這一生有特殊對象值得他自我犧牲，那 _一定是Merlin，唯有Merlin_ 。曾以為生命軌跡與他人沒什麼不同的Arthur經過他的召喚徹底被喚醒，只能對著耶穌聖像懺悔： _我永遠也不會愛上任何女人。_ 如果同性相愛注定是場災難，就讓家世顯赫又體魄強健的他單獨承受就好。

「等等，各位請聽我說！」教堂的門突兀地赫然開了，門外竟然是被刻意支開被Gwaine提名當上監督生不久的Merlin。熟悉他個性的Arthur知道若被他知道審訊時間定是惴惴不安在學院庭院外焦急等候，關心則亂反而啟人疑竇，於是請Lancelot要話劇社把他支開了，現在的Merlin理當為畢業典禮前夕的話劇主角徵選全力以赴，沒理由跑來這裡面對人生最大的危機。

「呃...Merlin！」Arthur如吃了一技悶拳，瞪著Merlin闖進審判現場，彷彿聖像上的耶穌為世人的無知贖罪。

「我是Merlin Emrys，有人指控我是Arthur Pendragon的對象，但這不全是事實，現在我必須向大家坦承我們之間的關係...」

「很好，Emrys，我們洗耳恭聽。」主持會議的主席說。

Merlin從頭把隱私抖了出來，從怎麼失去父母被Pendragon家收養、被言語笨拙但心地善良的Arthur接納找到安身立命之處，到得到堂兄的資助追來公學追隨Arthur腳步的事細說了一遍，「Arthur和我之間並不是你們想像的。如果說相互扶持、榮辱與共的愛是違反紀律、是違反社會觀念的，這絕對不正確。我相信公學學生自治的體制有能力判別我們之間的愛秉持的是遠高於兄弟同袍的親情。過去我們對培育國家棟梁的公學不夠有信心，因此沒有公開屬於我們相知相惜的部分，但是現在我有足夠的信心了，希望一切沒有太遲。Arthur除了對我以外，對其他人也公正以對不屑於欺侮弱小，相信大家都看在眼底。他的領袖特質吸引許多人包括我誓死追隨。這樣的品德不會因為莫名的污衊就減損，更不會磨滅低年級生對他的敬愛與崇拜...如果因為我對他過分的崇拜害他受到私德不佳的指控，整件事太不公平了。如果你們真的認為他對我的友善是有罪的，首先應該懲罰我並且奪去我監督生的榮譽才對。」

「Merlin！」一旁的Arthur驚異於Merlin口出狂言，更想不到當初害羞缺乏愛的少年如今竟然為了他膽敢挑戰公學的公權力。但轉念一想，或許他就是愛上他這份無畏的特質，腎上腺激素頓時飆升。

「既然Emrys你這麼說，那麼當著上帝與POP成員面前，你能發誓你與Arthur Pendragon沒有不正常的關係嗎？」負責主持這次學生法庭的主席咄咄逼人地要他提出保證。

「我，Merlin Emrys發誓，我和Arthur之間沒有所謂"不正常的關係"。我們既是親人，同時是朋友、更是最親密的家人，是相互遮風避雨又相互包容忍耐的愛，唯有品德高尚之人才能領略。我不明白為何女孩上街可以手牽手，Arthur只是和我親暱些、碰觸我的額頭就必須受到如此強烈的指控。我相信各位學長的判斷，同袍般堅貞的感情可以說是伊頓立校以來標榜至高無上的榮譽...」

或許受到Merlin毫不扭捏做作勇於辯護的勇氣撼動，室內開始低聲交談，就像頭一次初到Pendragon莊園毫不畏懼與Arthur對視吸引到他的欣賞一樣。表達完的Merlin由一開始替對方犧牲的激情生出腦熱後的緊張，很快又昇華為全心全靈的奉獻，從沒想到自己會毫不考慮中斷學生法庭，也沒想過竟然對另一個人擁有如此義無反顧的激情，原來一個人能夠為了「一生相伴的朋友」付出到如此地步。祭壇焦點的Arthur也望著他，再也不在乎地位和名聲了。如果投票結果對他不利，喪失級長職務的榮譽對堂堂貴族而言雖然打擊很大卻不至於致命，校內聲譽和面子掛不住最多傳到Uther耳中讓他暴跳如雷而已。但是如今苦苦維持的名聲已經離他遠去，剩下對Merlin不顧危險前來陪伴他的感動與不計後果的心疼。

想到父親可能的震怒，Arthur不禁覺得自己正與Merlin打一場顛覆傳統的硬仗，承襲貴族精神、尊嚴與高超的品行留在他的血脈裡，只是愛上世俗不容的對象。”而Merlin恰巧也有相同的感受，是英國中世紀“騎士精神”傳承下來引發他自動為了Arthur付出他的忠誠、責任、與勇氣，與從小被教育履行責任與義務的Arthur不謀而合，差別只是Pendragon家族嫡子的他被教育成不能任性表達個人的悲愴或受制於人。

擁有這樣忠誠、自豪與堅定的伙伴是幸運的，如同底比斯的神聖軍團的搭檔為了誓死捍衛伴侶發揮超人的實力。Arthur發現Merlin或許遠比他想像的強悍：年齡從來不是判斷品德高貴低劣與勇氣高低的依據。

主席敲敲桌面宣布安靜，投票結果準備揭曉，Merlin看了Arthur一眼，無論是喜訊還是喪鐘都由他們秉持默契一同承受。

主席宣布小型審團的十三位POP成員的投票結果時聲音鏗鏘有力：「關於Arthur Pendragon這次是否因為失德應該引咎辭職，結果是...票數八比五，支持Gwaine論點的勝利。」

Merlin無法控制喜極而泣的臉，連帶Arthur也覺得眼角有些發酸。Edmund Barclay當下憤而摔門離去，皮鞋在教堂走道上鏗鏗作響，其他人紛紛擾擾離開席位。獲得公平裁決的的Arthur禮貌性與投反對票的幾位POP成員握手表示尊重，過很久才上前安慰激動的Merlin。等他們收拾好情緒走出教堂，發現失魂落魄的Mordred竟然還坐在門檻邊還沒走。

「你一開始沒有提到Merlin，我必須感謝你，但是你還是差點害了信任疼愛你的學長，」Arthur語氣稍微嚴厲地面對差點害慘Merlin的低年級生。過去他們的親暱他看在眼底，那時Mordred沒有什麼殺傷力，但如果他動不動就嫉妒又反嗜其主，就應該與他切割開來。「你以為POP成員懲罰我以後，不會懲罰傳言中我愛慕的對象嗎？請你別再接近Merlin，別再出現在他身邊半步。」

「別這樣，Arthur，你嚇到他了。」Merlin一旁打圓場緩和氣氛，但想到他差點擊垮Arthur就心有餘悸，「我對你的作為很失望，Mordred，以後我們不再是朋友了，以後別再喊我的名字。」

「你竟然選擇了他。」沒想到Merlin竟然為了Arthur在上帝的見證下說謊，八年級男孩眼眶噙滿淚水，被偶像明顯的選擇打擊得精神萎靡。「我以為是你強迫他，原來不是！你們兩個是共犯，這種行為是神不允許的，死後會下地獄！」

被一個八年級生這樣詛咒很不好受，尤其是他們剛從一枚震撼彈中倖存過來，「不勞你操心了，好好修養你的品行吧，否則下次就是對其他學長的妄念也足夠讓你受到制裁了。」Arthur數落完不禁同情起身為同路人的Mordred，他肯定也被名為Merlin的男人沖昏頭了，向來不欺負弱者的他決定放開為情所困的低年級生。反正Merlin願意為他親上火線甚至獻出他的求學生涯，證明他說過的愛的是他的人而不是他顯赫的身份，嫉妒或阻礙已經無關緊要了。

經過這次事件提醒他從今往後必須更加克制對Merlin的肢體親近。既然已經得到Merlin的愛，一往情深願意替他效勞任何事；Merlin對他展現的獻身精神和他對Merlin產生的英雄氣概是如此匹配，從今往後不需要奢求更多。

當晚Lancelot從飯廳的Gwaine口中得到POP會議決議的好消息很替他們高興，原本Merlin接下了監督生的職務是為了防止Barclay當上級長，如今卻陰錯陽差得到一顆金色鈕扣踏上權力階級，擁有投票權的Merlin日後再也不需要他們操心。哪知道事情不僅於此，順便開啟他日後接替級長身份之康莊大道。

回宿舍的路上下著英格蘭常見的細雨，Arthur向Merlin表明既然當上監督生以後不需要再屈就當級長宿舍的"管家"了，所有職務改由Eylan來執行。Merlin脣形美好的嘴唇因發楞而微睜，半晌他反應過來，說「你的決定是正確的，我相信我們之間的愛必然充滿激情又懂得節制，所以我可以忍受的。」雖然他想念Arthur的愛撫，尤其是與Sophia那則誹聞之後想的快發狂了，但剛越過刀尖口的Arthur引領他明白肉體的狂熱無法持久，必須為耐久的感情開闢渠道，想方設法把兩人的關係安排的連綿不絕。雖然年幼如他還是貪圖Arthur的吻，但壓抑自己的樣子在Arthur的眼中心甘情願的可愛。進級長宿舍前他像對每位住宿生般拍了拍Merlin骨感的肩膀，夾帶熱度的指尖流連地比對其他人更久一些，然後深深望了他才獨自上了階梯。如沿著秘密的窄境高高往所知的伊甸園上攀，兩側是萬丈深淵，一路延伸到未知的山巔背後。反正他們已經度過比傳教士或縱慾者都充實的多的幾夜，盡情索取社會暗處的屬於不完美靈魂的甘美。愛把他從目中無人中撈出來，又把Merlin從孤獨中拯救出來。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

這次騷動還是傳到Pendragon夫婦耳裡，Uther原本是震怒的，打算把兒子罵一頓再把Merlin送到別的寄宿學校去。但Gaius提醒他學生法庭上Merlin挺身而出的行為與擔任監督生獲得的敬重稍微扭轉了Uther的獨斷──加上Igraine對Merlin擁有的良好印象和對Arthur謠言的擔憂，促使他們決心雙雙出席畢業典禮前的學園祭，話劇社最後的表演是莎士比亞四大喜劇之一的《第十二夜》，由Merlin擔綱裡頭的女主角──第十二代Pendragon侯爵決定聽從妻子與老管家的意見一次當作示好，作為夫妻關係破冰的關鍵。

這齣喜劇簡直是Merlin眼中的烏托邦，當上監督生的他依然是那個熱愛莎士比亞的Merlin──《第十二夜》暗示一個脫離現實的嘉年華世界，劇中一對失散又長相相似的兄妹Viola和Sebastian各有境遇，Viola女扮男裝假扮成Orsino公爵的男僕，替他向Olivia伯爵小姐求愛反得到女士青睞，Olivia伯爵小姐後來與巧遇又相似的Sebastian結為連理， Orsino公爵也察覺對Viola的愛情，兩人最終結合。初演主角的Merlin拿到Viola的劇本，練習台詞期間不禁聯想Orsino公爵究竟是愛上身為女性的Viola還是女扮男裝為男僕的她。揣摩角色的同時不禁把Orsino公爵幻想成Arthur，而他是化妝成男僕並暗戀他的女主角，為此捲著劇本在被窩裡憨憨地傻笑。他試著帶入一點自己的感受，加上豐富的聯想力協助，很快進入入劇本的角色裡。

Arthur不再表現特別需要Merlin的陪伴，但是他們強烈的感情還是成為Igraine與Uther聚在一起的紐帶。性格拘謹的Uther發現夫人對Merlin格外的好感後對他的偏見有軟化的跡象，更答應陪同夫人來觀賞Merlin初次擔負重任的舞台作為觀察兒子增進彼此了解的機會。堂兄弟以退為進的愛情猶如暗流托動一整艘船般拖曳著一切。帶動Merlin家族的位置讓他於Pendragon莊園的尷尬地位隨之更迭起來。

伴隨父母與姊姊一同出席學園祭話劇社的Arthur非常醒目，氣魄逼人的Pendragon家族同時現身可不常見，上次可追溯回Arthur初入學協助他入住宿舍的那天。縱使公學多為貴族名門之後也掩蓋不住Pendragon家族顯赫尊貴的出身，幾位學生母親掩不住好奇多看了穿著粉紅色高級套裝、頭戴蘭花點綴禮帽的Igraine幾眼，後者以典雅雍容的儀態低調微笑回應。

話劇舞台搭建於公學禮堂正中央，場內是黑壓壓穿著燕尾服制服的公學學生與色彩斑斕爭奇鬥艷的學生家屬。Pendragon家族的位置安排於便於演員家族觀賞的前排。隨著燈光暗下來場內鴉雀無聲，觀眾屏息以待學生們出彩的表演。

扮裝成俏麗女子的Merlin帶著恰到好處的妝容與任何人看了為之喜愛的嫣紅粉頰，襯得他宛如油畫走出來古典派的美人，從舞台側緩緩步入聚光燈下，以矜持內斂的姿態述說與兄長失散的悲痛，自然不扭捏的演技獲得群眾低聲的一致好評。第二場場景她轉化為"他"，在Orsino公爵府化妝成西薩里奧的Viola剛來三天就已經成為公爵最寵幸的男僕，男裝的Merlin有一股男兒志在四方的強大存在感，飾演的男僕活潑討喜又不卑微。公爵派Viola再次到Olivia伯爵小姐的家中去求愛，卻不知她已經愛上公爵。

台上的Viola或側著頭表達疑惑，或眼角飛揚表達對公爵強烈的傾慕，幾乎成為所有觀眾目光的焦點。"如果是我絕對立刻愛上他"。努力掩飾對台上Orsino公爵嫉妒所產生的輕蔑，Arthur拼命把目光專注於Merlin活靈活現的表演上，換上其他演員出現在舞台上則漫不經心地靠上椅背，眼神追隨什麼似地神遊四方。看膩其他演員青澀演技的Morgana注意到Arthur眼中聚焦的對象，玩味地看向舞台若有所思。

待整齣戲劇演完，Igraine迫不及待跟著兒子往後台探視Merlin，處不來的Uther和Morgana父女默不作聲地跟在身後。Igaine一見到微笑羞澀尚未卸妝的Merlin隨即給他來個大大的擁抱，拉著他不斷稱讚舞台情感的充沛表達還有惹人憐愛的俏皮動作。趁著Uther被Igraine拉著與Merlin談天，Morgana湊近嘴角飛揚、眼睛藍得發亮的Arthur耳邊低語：「原來傳言是真的，你真的喜歡Merlin。」

Arthur無法抑制被姐姐敏銳直覺發現靈魂深處秘密的震驚，她用的可是肯定句而不是疑問句，毛骨悚然之餘張望四周有沒有第二個Mordred，確定沒人聽見他們的談話才拿出貴族式的言不由衷，「當然喜歡了，他可是我們最親愛的堂弟。」

「少來了，Arthur，那種貴族式的虛情假意我們就少說吧。我還不了解你嗎？這種喜歡是哪種喜歡你自己心底清楚。」Morgana篤定地低語，「放心好了，你應該明白我不會說出去的，否則你又要上一次學生法庭了。要不是它列在大學要覽裡最嚴重的犯罪行為，我幾乎要恭喜你終於找到一個伴了。記得嗎？都怪虛偽的階級制度還有該死的道德規範害我必須跟Leon分手，所以我不會拆散你們的...必須說你眼光很好，Merlin真的很可愛，我還擔心你是不是總是欺負他呢。」

Arthur不敢置信姐姐竟然接受了他們的關係，但她一向前衛地走在時代尖端，與大學教授Leon的忘年戀就是最好的證明，他謹慎打量她：「看來我們姐弟倆永有共通的祕密了。父親與母親...他們知道這件事嗎？...」

聳聳肩的Morgana用胳膊拖著頭，「父親看不出來的，母親可不好說...只能說我們真不愧是姐弟，骨子充滿了反社會的基因，不是吧？」

正享受伯母發自內心關愛與溫柔的Merlin哪知道電光火石之間的Pendragon姐弟倆已經完成足以令英國狹隘靈魂震驚的深度交流，第一次成功詮釋主角的激動使他渾身發顫，張大眼睛看著Pendragon夫婦慈愛以他為榮的面貌──大部分是Igraine，Uther只是配合妻子──嘴邊滿是笑意。

「親愛的，我訂了一條Drake's全手工製造的領帶作為慶賀Merlin演出成功的賀禮，你介意我帶他去鏡子前試戴一下嗎？」Igraine詢問丈夫的意見，身旁的Merlin則受寵若驚。

「當然不介意，你們請。」高大的Uther做了英國紳士的手勢，Igraine便領著Merlin到後台化妝室去了。留下與其他舞台成員和姊姊交談的Arthur半晌後發現自己被變相支開。不禁為母親領著Merlin走開帶點異樣地警覺。

後台的Igrine拿出了領帶，以優雅英倫風格為設計基調、融合時髦別緻的法式風格又活潑花俏的領帶簡直獨一無二，與剛下舞台的Merlin鮮明俏皮的氣息相輔相成。

摸著絲綢觸感的領帶，Merlin明白這件禮物肯定價格不斐，Arthur的衣櫃裡也有同品牌的領帶，差別是Arthur的是潘德拉貢紅而他的是靛青色，上頭印有威爾斯德魯伊族的金樹銀花紋飾。

從來沒有收過如此貴重的禮物，Merlin配戴的同時神情複雜地說：「這太美麗了，我不知道怎麼感謝您才好，夫人。」

Igraine溫柔地凝視他，隔一會才輕聲細語地說：「Merlin，有些話我想對你說...」

 

 

 

 (待續)

 

貼張二戰前夕男性的穿著，純粹作者人喜好

 

後記：

 

似乎寫了一篇無論歷史背景還有公學環境都蠻複雜的亞梅同人( ・ิω・ิ)

如果小伙伴覺得更新有點慢我可能要說聲抱歉，九月工作上必須上台報告，填坑速度可能沒那麼快， 但是自己挖得坑還是會努力填完的。

這篇裡頭有些是我自己想寫的情節，譬如說拼死捍衛對方。有些是為了連接想寫的萌點填上的劇情部分， 希望不要顯得太突兀^^b

也希望讀者能從中得到一點懸疑的樂趣。

下一章應該就能寫到亞瑟加入皇家空軍的部分，這大概也是我一直肖想寫的題材

至於梅林會不會緊追著亞瑟的腳步追過去呢？這完全要看梅林的心情了XDDD (感覺這同人裡的梅林有自己的腳，擅自叛離作者追著亞瑟去了)

 


	7. Chapter 7

Igraine的眼中是女人靈敏第六感洞悉一切的通透，莫名的壓迫感朝Merlin襲來、後台化妝室頓時狹窄了起來。天花板低燭光燈泡晃得他亮眼，梳妝鏡使內心的愧疚無隱遁形。聽聞謠言的伯母準備向他攤牌了，Merlin可以想像貴重的領帶是籠絡他不准再接近她兒子的交換，或許她正盤算把他送到遙遠的蘇格蘭從Arthur的生活中剝除掉。夾帶絕望的表情，Merlin只能如十二夜劇中的Viola一般維持對伯爵的愛以對抗眼前地位尊貴的美婦可能造成的劍拔弩張。

但是預期的場景並沒有出現，Igraine撫觸學生努力維護的斑駁壁紙和可追溯至亨利六世時期擦拭整潔的橡木置物櫃，維持一貫和藹優雅地開口：「我知道審判法庭的事了，不是每個人都能為了Arthur拋棄監督生的身份仗義執言，確實如Arthur所言，你是個值得深交的朋友。 你知道嗎？Arthur總在溫莎喋喋不休你的一舉一動、和你一起生活的日常。久而久之，不僅僅是Arthur，你也滲透進我們母子間的話題。我們夫婦分居後從沒見過Arthur這麼快樂。一開始我還打著疑惑，懷疑你會不會反過來傷害我心愛的兒子──原諒一個母親總是自私地擔憂孩子受傷──但是你不僅沒傷害他還出面保護他，遠遠勝過我們這對不盡職的父母。所以這件禮物聊表我對你的謝意…」

伯母真摯的告白稍微減輕了Merlin的危機感。原來 _她不知道？_ 但是隱瞞事情伴隨而來強烈的罪惡感與乞求原諒的衝動深深折磨著他，既然得到伯母的信賴，能夠向她坦承告真相嗎？獨自承擔太多的少年足夠堅強卻不想再作隱瞞，慈眉善目懷抱母愛的貴婦人讓他看見一絲絲被包容接納的可能性...

但是為了保護Arthur還是只能選擇超齡的言不由衷，「這次的騷動真是太大了，幸好學校的POP成員不被蒙蔽做了正確的裁決。Arthur是個真正的領袖，今天就算他不是我的堂兄我也願意為他盡一己之力的，他的人格特質吸引任何人都願意為他赴湯蹈火…」

「不，你是特別的，你對Arthur也是特別的，我早該看出來才對。」Igraine搖搖頭，「Arthur變得更和顏悅色、更懂得體貼人了，是你讓Arthur煥然一新。Merlin，你聽我說，什麼都不要問好嗎？安靜聽我說一個故事…」

她訴說一位出身名門血統高貴的貴族千金愛上未婚夫婿兄弟的醜聞，違反王室禮法的戀情被謹守道德準則的權威父親知道後非常震怒，礙於家族名譽與頭銜被剝奪的可能最後只好嫁給了未婚夫，愛人也不知所蹤，卻因為心底始終有別人導致婚姻不幸。最後她面露哀戚看著驚魂不定的Merlin，「你應該猜到了，為何一開始我冷落你總是避不見面，見了面又一見如故。我不是故意這麼冷漠，也相信Arthur繼承了我優秀的眼光....」

「你和我的父親...你們曾經是一對戀人...」Merlin像是吞下一顆雞蛋完全啞口無言。

「那段感情曾經刻骨銘心，但一切早隨著時光凋零掩埋在落葉底下了，至少從這段感情我學到寶貴的一課：永遠別因為自己無法接受輕易抹殺任何一段感情的存在。雖然我不能理解男孩間的感情，只能用袍澤去解釋。但我只想告訴你我不會左右你們的交情。答應我，以後繼續當他的好朋友，代替我們在他身邊照顧他好嗎？」

「我可以繼續待在他身邊嗎？可以嗎？」

「噓...別哭，雖然我也曾想過拆散你們，但那是會遭遇報應的，而且你是Balinor的孩子...我實在狠不下心傷害你。把你和Arthur分開後，你們會變成什麼樣子我太清楚了──終日鬱鬱寡歡、背負足以壓垮人格的家族責任和徹底的自我厭惡，這個話題我很有心得，不想你們重蹈覆轍...」

抽泣的Merlin還來不及回話，門外就傳來Arthur朝走廊這頭走來、口中呼喊母親與Merlin名字的聲音。略顯疲憊的Igraine理了理金色髮髻確定完美，又恢復成雍容儀態的長公主：「答應我，剛剛說的故事是屬於我們之間的秘密，快擦乾你的眼淚。我也會付起我的責任說服Uther對你友善一些，保障你該有的權益。」離去前她來不及等到Merlin點頭、Arthur的前腳隨即踏進來，幾乎撞破兩人的暗流湧動。

「Arthur你怎麼還是這麼粗魯？來的正好，快看看Merlin戴這條領帶多好看。」幸好Igrine反應快，連忙把羞澀掩飾內心慌亂的Merlin拉到跟前，Merlin也配合的臉頰笑出一對酒窩，明亮的藍眸泫然欲泣還臉頰泛紅，我見猶憐的模樣擺明被狠狠蹂躪過：怎麼看都像前一晚被折騰整夜、從身側醒來嬌嗔他太粗魯的床伴。盛氣凌人的Arthur一張俊臉瞬間因心中有鬼憋得發紅，要不是父親近在咫尺提醒他保持理智恐怕以為母親對Merlin出手了。

雖然知道擅長社交的母親不排斥體格壯碩的男性僕役奉承巴結，但光明磊落的Arthur這回也狐疑瞪著母親手牽纖細身材的Merlin。

「該把今晚的主角還給你了，我要回去啦，你父親還等我一起搭車呢。」內心通透的Igraine感受到兒子疑惑的不確定，深諳退場之道放開Merlin朝兒子微微一笑。

待Igraine離去後，警惕地Arthur盯著眼眶泛紅的Merlin上下打量一番，擔憂母親是不是真的威嚇他。「Merlin，你還好嗎？母親跟你說了什麼？她是不是威脅你？」把僵硬如石頭的情人扶到一旁紅色的絨布躺椅上坐下、把母親可能調戲自己心上人的懷疑擱置一邊。不知道Arthur顧慮的Merlin考量到伯母的隱私只能欲言又止，一旁浮想聯翩的Arthur也苦思該怎麼略去心中的懷疑，最後Arthur思索了片刻掏出手帕遞給愛人以便擦去流下來的眼淚，手上盤踞式地撫摸Merlin蓬鬆柔軟的黑髮。

「她知道了。」Merlin說。

「什麼！？」

 「別擔心，她沒有反對，只是聽了一段坎坷的遭遇，可憐到我都哭了，得到她諒解真是讓我發現我是個幸福的傻瓜...」眼眶含淚的Merlin磨蹭Arthur關懷的手，見Arthur安安靜靜思考著不說話只是撫摸他的頭髮、心底逐漸泛起甜意，好不容易控制住的情緒也轉為筆直瞪著Arthur無法移開視線，高傲笨拙的溫柔早霸佔他的心了。

Arthur也知覺到了，轉過來迎向Merlin看了一會，露出苦笑。「Morgana也猜到了，看來Pendragon家族的女人都擁有當偵探的天賦。」他聳聳肩的同時，也帶點釋然後的解脫。

「你可以想像她們的支持對我們意義重大，我們不再孤立無援，也不用再藏著掖著擔憂觸法，只要保持安分不捨事生非，我可以一直跟你在一起。」

「上帝呀...這是我夢寐以求的。」

「她們的慷慨和寬宏大量真是巾幗不讓鬚眉，我終於敢向你說一直擺在心底不敢說的話，」羞怯的Merlin低聲朝Arthur說了一句話。從Arthur劇烈的反應看的出他聽到了。

他說的是 _我愛你，待在我身邊、永遠也別離開_ 。

過去這種接近投懷送抱的禁語簡直讓人噤若寒蟬，甚至誤以為這是足以遭遇噩耗的詛咒，但是被親人認可恍若撥雲見日，他們是如此雀躍，世俗的不容逐漸離他們遠去、不再是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。終於可以在有限的時空裡讚頌他們的愛情，與願意包容他的愛人彼此耳鬢廝磨。於是他與Arthur緊緊靠在一起，沉浸無聲勝有聲、一波更勝一波的愛情漣漪中。

 

這段秘而不宣的感情持續到Arthur的畢業典禮。當學校管弦樂隊演奏英國國歌作為結束，師生全體起立為自己鼓掌。Merlin凝視致詞完回到座位的Arthur還有庇蔭他們悖德愛情的伊頓公學，陽光透過教堂彩繪玻璃灑落五顏六色，站在祭壇中心接受畢業證書的Arthur帶有少年鋒芒畢露的意氣風發、走下祭壇加入手持畢業證書的Lancelot和Gwaine的畢業生陣容，人生迎向另外一個嶄新的階段。被留下來的Merlin惆悵外慶幸身邊還有Eylan，趁著唱誦祝禱詞、目光移開樂譜最後一次筆直往Arthur看去，正巧他隔著人牆回望過來，堅定下隱藏難以割捨的癡情。Merlin幾乎立刻確定他們彼此的羈絆將持續下去，空軍基地與公學間的地理距離不是令人懼怕的鴻溝，只要他有足夠的信心確定Arthur絕對不放開他們彼此的手。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

進入肯特郡皇家空軍服役屆滿兩年的Arthur維持每週給Merlin寫信，書信多為描寫受訓執勤的趣事、省略分開後刻骨的相思，目光遠大的Arthur男子氣概地隱瞞咬牙磨練的艱辛毫不抱怨，也從不左右Merlin對未來出路的決定。在他看來Merlin差點為他斷送公學生涯一次足夠了，不需要再耽誤任何對他生涯更合適的選擇。忙於學生事務的Merlin更多時間被公學職務與滿滿社團行程佔據，但總是努力抽空回信，外柔內剛的他回報Arthur的方式同樣報喜不報憂──身為貴族卻不驕衿的善良和溫和外貌不符的道德勇氣讓他受舉薦成為達靈頓新一任的級長，從來不爭名奪利的他對這項結果也相當意外。一個家族出現兩名級長可不多見，闔上信紙的瞬間幾乎可以想像Arthur的引以為傲和興奮肘擊他胸膛的小動作。

晚禱朗誦拉丁文頌詞、晨點名晚點名從來不是新任級長重視的重點，在Merlin看來封建的學院風氣急需改變，長時間持續、對個人心理、身體和言語的霸凌不該視為"傳統"，唯有像他一般沒有包袱的級長能加以整頓，於是他拿出不同凡響的魄力整治了學長對學弟奴役的現象，更任用曾經與他有嫌隙的Mordred擔任整項風氣運動的執行人，表達出他不計前嫌的美好特質，破釜沈舟的行動獲得全校師生們對Pendragon家族養子正面大於反面的評價。

經過一年的努力，學院風氣的有了顯著的改變，成為新一代革新者的Merlin毫不居功、也從沒想過革新失敗的後果，從他挑選的背心可以看出有別其他貴族兼容並蓄的特質──素面靛青背心是低調善良的性格，紋有德魯伊圖騰的背心底端綴有Pendragon家族的獅子家徽──表達不忘母系威爾斯的本源與父系的輝煌，暗藏對下屆Pendragon伯爵Arthur的私心──當然把對Arthur的忠誠穿在身上是屬於他的小秘密。至於Arthur的金色背心則被他從塵封的大宅衣櫃間收進衣櫥小心珍藏、作為精神支柱般的幸運物。

日後公學談到達靈頓歷代的級長學生們總津津樂道Pendragon堂兄弟是最璀璨一枚硬幣的兩面，前任是具有領袖魅力如陽光般引領他人的Arthur、後任是個性皎潔如月光卻大刀闊斧的Merlin，成就達靈頓各項學院競賽的輝煌。隨著Arthur的從軍，達靈頓大放異彩的神話是否隨著繼任級長延續一直不被看好，但是運動競技場外的設計競賽上，不以體能見長的他以靈巧的技術、鉅細靡遺的製作創造出概念性的作品；修長的手指化腐朽為神奇、雕鑿出空軍飛行小隊模型配上微型電動微型軌道擺在展場展示，優秀的電工技能和迷你的航空機地模型引來參賽評審的經驗。於是Pendragon家族神話綿延不斷，連最自負的公學學生也敬佩他的手藝。

喜愛獨處的Merlin唯有對毫不偏袒公正處理宿舍爭端有些生疏，但在幾宗個案的經驗下逐漸取得公平的仲裁結果：深夜與另一位Pendragon的通信起到耳濡目染的作用，新任的級長試著揣摩仿效Arthur這方面的天賦來解決宿舍各式各樣的爭端，行事風格殘存Arthur的影子，卻更有人情味、更加寬容。

如果說重視傳統承襲皇室風格的Arthur被稱為達靈頓之王，那改革守舊風氣引進近潮流思維的Merlin可說是達靈頓的新偶像了。

 

社團結束的Merlin好不容易秉退纏住他喝茶的同學找了一處無人僻靜的窗邊展信，把Arthur的家書一讀再讀──信裡提到他第一學期成績名列榜首後，今年以優異成績畢業的他被派往第八十中隊任戰鬥機飛行員。二十歲的Arthur身為第八十中隊的菜鳥，嚴格的體能要求與難以克服的G力一開始給予他致命的打擊，教練後座的他努力把早餐強行咽回胃裡、咬牙苦撐熬過被扔回去開運輸機的命運。期盼通過作戰訓練和戰略模擬被軍方當成精銳部隊的一份子優厚以待。飛官的養成十足不易，與陸軍裝甲部隊或砲兵連兄弟比起來，空軍吃的和住的永遠是最好的。空軍基地附近更有軍官專屬的Club允許他們休假前往藏著美酒的酒窖餐廳享受生活。尚未成為正式飛行員的Arthur聲稱教官目前還不允許年輕學員單獨飛行，儘管擁有良好體魄和動視力的他進步神速。

眼前似乎出現自傲的Arthur為了實現飛行員夢想神情專注的百分之百投入──既然要作，自然要成為頂尖中的王牌飛行員。等到他擺脫為期兩年模擬機的訓練真正駕駛最新型的噴火式戰鬥機開上天空，他的外祖父會引以為傲的，Merlin手上的倫敦週報有一篇身為皇族後裔的Arthur為國服役的報導，整個全篇幅報導充滿對王室年輕成員發自內心的讚賞。記者透過與軍方交涉拍攝到紀律嚴明的基地內國王外孫佇立機艙旁沉思的黑白照，貴族出身的Arthur打扮的無懈可擊，金髮碧眼的他身穿空軍制服：雙排扣西裝外套、乾淨俐落的白襯衫、閃亮亮的金鈕扣和熨得直挺挺的灰長褲，看起來既幹練又俐落。媒體一致稱讚這位貴族靠實力贏得尊敬、低調不外露的執勤喚醒大眾的好感，對長公主之子的好奇心更讓每篇與Arthur相關的報導成為報紙銷售量的保證，吸引報攤從早馬不停蹄賣出這些具有Arthur篇幅的報紙，不時聽到週遭上班族喟嘆地稱讚。面對這張投身軍旅的活廣告，足足有六個月沒見過一生相伴”摯友”的Merlin相思泛濫成災、一個念頭逐漸成形。

他原本沒考慮從軍，父親曾經打過索姆河戰役，還是個英雄，卻戰死了。但是Arthur不介意當兵，Merlin想證明他和他一樣英勇，想和他待在同一個軍營裡，最重要的是：他無時無刻不斷思念Arthur。

歐陸上德國和義大利繼續迫使捷克斯洛伐克割讓更多領土，使得鄰近如匈牙利和波蘭開始備受威脅，但是緊繃的情勢不影響Merlin的決心，反而腦中不斷盤旋答應伯母照顧Arthur的誓言：如今他屆滿十八歲了，足以決定是否以Arthur摯友的身分前往基地與他會合、為緊張的局勢做出一點貢獻。他開始懷念起Arthur過往經過圖書館刻意掉了鋼筆到他腳邊、彎下身撿拾的小把戲，手指不經意擦過腳踝的調情總引起Merlin渾身難以抑制的顫慄，提醒他需要再度感受Arthur來證明自己還活著。 

他相信Arthur一直在等他，只是口中沒有明說。每當Merlin戲謔在信中寫到「公學生活被一群毫不節制的吵鬧低年級生佔據，快救救我」，Arthur總會提到軍人是多麼冷靜自制，還說「你絕對會喜歡的」。久而久之Merlin再也沒錯過任何一篇與Arthur服役相關的報導，看出他試著洗腦Merlin加入空軍的端倪，而不是期盼他去Liberty百貨當時尚的設計裁縫師。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

成為正式飛行員的Arthur後半段訓練除了接觸基礎戰術隊型的操作外，每週與Merlin的通信與即將來臨的畢業典禮堪稱他強度訓練後最大的精神寄託，很久沒見到Merlin的他離鄉背井待在空軍基地最大的企盼莫過於夏初見上Merlin一面。見面在即的前一天卻臨時被上級委派參與歐陸機密的偵察任務、注定錯過Merlin的畢業典禮，沿路飛行途中只能耿耿於懷瞪著油箱碼表、最好指派的拍攝任務讓他不虛此行，否則實在對不起錯過Merlin重大時刻的自己。當天心高氣傲的他駕駛偵查機飛越英吉利海峽、怎麼也沒想到飛越奧地利領空時正後方竟然傳來機關槍的聲音。啪嗒嗒！他向後一看居然是納粹陣營的梅塞施密特戰鬥機緊跟在機尾、趁著他遭到鎖定又是一陣掃射，遭受攻擊的Arthur連忙往英吉利海峽方向駛去，憑藉鋌而走險的飛行擺脫海面上的追擊。對Arthur來說真是首度出任務的震撼教育、幸運與死神交身而過毫髮無傷…

最後Arthur搖搖欲墜地飛回基地，爬出機艙扯掉頭盔、望著偵察機上怵目驚心還在冒煙的彈孔發呆，過一會慶幸撿回一條命的Arthur從同窗好友如今也加入空軍服役的Lancelot Du Lac那邊拿到Merlin轉交給他的信，代替Arthur參與出席畢業典禮的他見到好友經過一番死神搏鬥也很訝異，他拍拍Arthur僵硬的肩膀慶幸好友毫髮無傷，刻意忽略戰鬥完始終保持堅強的Arthur拿過Merlin家書的手生理性地顫抖。

向長官報告完被攻擊境遇的Arthur終於有時間靜下心讀信，信中的Merlin外柔內剛又善良體貼，他反過來安慰無法出席的Arthur，更在信封裡夾帶一張Pendragon一家三口與Merlin站在伊頓公學門口的珍貴照片安撫Arthur，每位至親皆懷抱男孩蛻變為男人的喜悅，尤其是Merlin，精緻的五官更是長開了一點，逐漸展現成年男子刀削般堅毅的輪廓，看起來英俊又惹人憐愛。

感受Arthur職業危險性、篤信Lancelot冒死將信件送交Arthur手中，首次Merlin放下矜持寫了一封蘊藏熱辣字眼的信件，信中是畢生最濃烈的情話：

_致我此生的摯愛：_

_一直沒有向你坦承畢業後的出路真是抱歉，_

_該服從哪個使命的召喚幾乎讓我的心撕扯成兩半，_

_請相信天狼星將指引我做出正確的決定。_

_愛你的M_

 

向來自傲從不示弱的Arthur久違地眼眶濕潤了起來、用嘴唇反覆膜拜手下Merlin的筆記。待情緒風暴過去才重拾理智，依依不捨沒把這封足以上軍事法庭、情深意重的情書扔進壁爐裡燒掉。日後他的同袍紛紛猜測年輕皇族的心上人叫作Margaret，從來沒得到國王外孫本人的承認或否認，只說此人是他一生不肯錯過的摯愛。

一個月後擁有實戰經驗、全副心神投入戰鬥機飛行員特訓的Arthur成為中隊的主力飛行員、並晉升為士官長，其中一項職責是帶領每年入伍的新兵熟悉分配任務、執行軍官戰略的落實。當一身軍裝無懈可擊的Arthur聯合兩位下士現身軍營立刻引發一陣騷動，前來服役的男孩一行大約有四十人，大多是喧嘩粗俗、鄉野出身的大塊頭男孩，見到渾身上下散發威權氣派的Arthur一言不發瞪著他們，原本散亂無序的男孩們自動列隊排成長方形、十個人一縱列、四個人一橫排靜候Arthur下達指示。

點點頭的Arthur朝小伙子掃視過去，大部分沒見過世面的小伙子是滿臉憂懼和面對未知事物的徬徨不安，唯有最後一排有個人直視過來、目光蘊藏滿溢而出的慾望──甚至可稱之為愛慕。Arthur頓時瞪大眼睛回視回去──絕不會錯認的優美顴骨與觸感柔軟的黑色綣髮，還有隱匿眉梢深如掘井的眷戀...

竟然是夢裡魂牽夢縈的Merlin！灰藍色的眼珠配上纖長的睫毛，他怎麼會在這裡？

朝思暮想的情人竟然選擇以這樣驚喜的方式與他重逢，微怔Arthur差點在新兵前面失態，但他緩緩深呼吸幾下忍住全身的激動和整個人的欣喜若狂，直想上前給貿然現身的Merlin一拳、再給他一個深深的擁抱。

黑色短髮讓他看起來更年輕了，包覆在軍服下的肌肉看起來柔韌有彈性，臉龐脫去男孩的稚氣，變得更成熟更引人心動。

Merlin直勾勾看向渾身戎裝五官硬朗的Arthur，嘴角是別人不仔細看不易查覺的上揚嘴角，蘊含羞怯的挑逗和無盡的喜悅，距離五公尺的兩人瞬間旁若無人做了心領神會的私密交流。幸好最終訓練有素幫Arthur把聲音找回來、他清了清喉嚨，「我是Arthur Pendragon中士，未來的幾個月將在基地把你們訓練成符合皇家空軍要求的軍人，如果有人心存僥倖，請做好捲鋪蓋走路的準備。我們只接受有毅力和力量的人留下來，經過半年的鍛鍊，有些人將遭遇淘汰，晉級的將根據能力分配為運輸機、偵察機與攔截機駕駛，唯有最優秀的人才能晉升為戰鬥機飛行員，英國皇家空軍裝備精良、飛行員訓練有素，希望最終你們能成為足以勝任任務的其中一員。」

之後四十人被分成兩組，一組二十人住進十張床沿牆排列的大房間，等新兵一個個找到合適的位置的Arthur越過鬧哄哄的人群盯著選擇走道盡頭窗邊床位的Merlin，至少他不需要忍受兩旁士兵睡眠中的動靜了，現在Arthur腦海中盤算的是該用什麼理由把他叫到士官長的雙人房談心，該死的軍中就是沒有隱私可言，他需要一個僻靜的環境跟Merlin獨處好撫慰久違的相思之情。

但可惜兩人遲遲沒有私下獨處的機會，只能從例行性體能訓練與打靶測驗中電光火石的對視感知彼此的存在，對話也僅止於士官長與新兵間的閒話家常無法進一步深交，更不用說談情說愛了。這種看得到摸不著的窘境兩個月下來燒灼Arthur的理智，對Merlin也極度煎熬，因此在剛成為空軍基地一員、擁有一雙巧手的Merlin被小組分配到地勤組學習維持飛機油料、零件維修的例行工作時，Arthur終於抓準勤學的他落單的時機等在運輸機艙門外。

為每架隔天一早出勤的飛機進行起飛前的檢修被Merlin視為神聖的任務，儀表板的基礎入門並不容易，每日下午目送Arthur訓練完他們再走向駕駛員座艙加入空軍中隊的實戰訓練是Merlin最期待的時刻，他的纖細體格不是天生當飛行員的料，如果能親手整備Arthur的戰鬥機已經是想像中最完美的情況了。

當他終於結束一下午高強度的整備工作、心神鬆懈步出艙門外準備回寢室喝杯熱氣騰騰的阿薩姆紅茶，就被一雙強而有力的胳膊撅住扔進艙門內。巨大的艙門隨即被緊密關上、隔絕午後慵懶的日光，黑漆漆的空間內首先傳來的是Arthur低語呢喃他的名字、接著夾雜好聞體香的身體壓了上來。很快地他忘記掙扎──或許他根本不想掙扎，沈溺在士官長溫柔的愛撫中無法自拔。

 

 

（待續）

 

=============

 

   

 

後記：

 

第一次寫二戰的背景實在有些忐忑，但是亞梅無論什麼時空都很適合

所以寫到最後空軍的部分真是樂在其中～

由於九月是工作的旺季，沒想到這麼久才擠了這一點內容出來(拭淚)

還好看到這章成品，作者我也頗有成就感的。

記錄一下筆下設定的時間軸：

1933年，亞瑟16歲、梅林13歲，初遇。

1935年，亞瑟18歲，梅林15歲，亞瑟加入英國皇家空軍

1938年，亞瑟21歲，梅林18歲，梅林隨之加入。

1939年9月1日德國和其附屬國斯洛伐克進攻波蘭。9月3日法國、英國和大英國協成員國紛紛正式向德國宣戰。


End file.
